Tudo começa com uma simples aposta
by Mary-Veiga
Summary: A fic começa quando Thiago Potter com a ajuda das melhores amigas de Lilian: Kelly e Alice, resolve fazer uma aposta com Lily. E com a aposta Lily e Thiago se aproximam cada vez mais um do outro. O que Lilian não esperava era estar com um certo maroto qu
1. Personagens

_Personagens_

**Lilian Evans** é uma garota de 17 anos muito bonita com os cabelos extremamente ruivos e os olhos muitos verdes que mais parecem duas esmeraldas. Tem uma irmã que mais parece cara de cavalo, cujo nome é Petúnia e que realmente a odeia e vice e versa. Seu pai Antônio é um cara realmente legal e bastante humorístico, sua mãe Estela também é uma senhora muito agradável e simpática. Essa é a vida de Lilian Evans uma menina muito normal, fora o fato de ser uma bruxa que passa a maior parte do ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts,onde está em seu último ano . É uma aluna aplicada, também considerada monitora-chefe da Grifinória, a casa dos fortes e destemidos que tem coragem de sobra, é bastante conhecida na escola por ser uma garota brilhante e muito bonita capaz de chamar atenção de muitos garotos, ela se se dá bem com todo mundo, todo mundo exceto um certo rapaz de óculos, olhos castanhos esverdeados, cabelo totalmente rebelde, e com o ego lá nas alturas: Thiago Potter.

**Thiago Potter** é filho de Sarah e James Potter, ambos aurores e pessoas bastantes conhecidas e respeitadas no mundo mágico, são conhecidos pelo seu nomes e pela riquezas. É bastante convencido, e tem as garotas ao seus pés, menos uma certa ruivinha que insiste em magoar e dar um fora todas as vezes que pode. Seu nome é Lilian Evans, a única garota que ele realmente ama,e a única que é capaz de resistir ao seu charme assim como ele pensa. Thiago é um menino totalmente legal e vive aprontando com seus melhores amigos: Remo J. Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew e Sirius Black. E juntos fazem parte de um grupo conhecidos como Os Marotos, que fazem a vidas de Hogwarts e principalmente dos sonserinos ficarem de cabeça para baixo. É o apanhador do time de Quadribol da Grifinória e com isso possui um corpo realmente atlético que encanta muitas garotas.

**Sirius Black** vem de uma família bastante conhecida no mundo bruxo, não que isso seja grande coisa de tratando dos Black's. Uma família conhecida pela grande quantidade de pessoas que viraram comensais da morte e que privilegiam os sangue puro, assim chamados os bruxos que nascem de pais totalmente bruxos. Mas para o desgosto dos Black's que todos são e foram da Sonserina, Sirius foi parar na Grifinória onde vive as mais incríveis aventuras com seus amigos e compete com com Thiago pela fama de o cara mais galinha de Hogwart. Seus olhos são azuis os cabelos longos e o corpo atlético devido ao cargo de batedor do time da Grifinória, cargo que ocupa muito bem. Seu passatempo favorito é ficar com o maior numero de garotas que conseguir.

**Remo Lupin** é o mais responsável dos marotos, é estudioso e tem como amiga a Lilian Evans o que faz Thiago ficar com ciúmes. Mas Remo tem um segredo: é um lobisomem. Tentou esconder esse segredo dos seus amigos, mais não foi possível eles descobriram e fizeram de tudo para ajudá-lo e acabaram os 3 virando animagos ilegais: Thiago: Cervo, apelido Pontas; Sirius: Cachorro, apelido Almofadinha; Pedro: Rato, apelido Rabicho.

Não tem muito o que falar do **Pedro**, a não ser que também é um maroto, porém é muito medroso, o que mais gosta é comer, vive concordando com Sirius e Thiago.

**Kelly** é a melhor amiga de Lily junto com Alice, as duas são super divertidas. Kelly é a mais atirada das três, fica com quando caras quer, seu corpo parece o de uma modelo, olhos castanhos e cabelos castanhos claros. Mas mesmo assim Lily é a que mais tem um corpo formado capaz de arrancar suspiros de muitos garotos quando passa no corredor, pelo enorme desespero de Thiago

**Alice** tem o cabelo preto que vai até o ombro, olhos azuis, é uma garota reservada, a mais quieta das três, e é apaixonada por Frank, seu namorado.

Esses são os personagens principais dessa aventura que começa agora!


	2. A aposta

A aposta

Tudo parecia um dia normal para a Lily, A primeira aula do dia seria a aula de porção com o professor Slughorn. Levantou cedo e começou a acordar as suas amigas.

- Kelly, anda logo, vamos atrasar de você continuar com essa moleza!- disse Lily retirando a coberta e empurrando Kelly da cama, que caiu de bunda no chão e deu um grito.

- Nossa Lily, quanta delicadeza de sua parte!- disse Kely em tom irônico-Nunca acordei de modo tão delicado na vida!

-Deixa de frescura, eu tive que apelar pelo modo mais prático- disse Lily rindo indo acordar Alice que já levantava rindo da cena de kely com a bunda no chão.- vejo que já acordou Alice!

-Também se não acordasse eu ia perder essa cena toda e ia ficar realmente aborrecida por não ter com o que irritar a Kelly hoje!- disse Alice levantando e indo para o banheiro.-Eu vou tomar banho primeiro depois você vai ta Lily?

- Sem problemas -disse Lily

Pouco tempo depois todas estavam prontas e deciam as escadas para o salão comunal, até que Lily foi surpreendida por Thiago.

- Bom dia meu lí bem?- disse Thiago com seu melhor sorrido maroto.

- Má dia Potter, e que adianta dormir bem se depois de acordar eu tenho que te ver todos os dias?

- Eu também te amo ruiva, eu também adoro de ver pela manhã- disse Thiago tentando provocar a ruiva, que já estava da cor dos cabelos.-então...Quer sair comigo?

- Potter, quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que é Evans! E NÃO, EU NÃO QUERO SAIR COM VOCÊ!

Dessa vez Lily estava realmente nervosa, então Thiago achou melhor cascar fora dali antes que a sessão dos gritos começasse.

Logo depois de Thiago ir embora, mais sem antes dar uma piscadela marota para lily ela virou para as amigas e disse:

- Por que tanto esse menino pega no meu pé?

-Porque ele te ama, Lily- falou Kely , a garota que mais ficava com os marotos e os conhecia muito bem- quantas vezes ele já te falou que te ama?

-É Lily, todo dia ele te fala e você não dá melhor bola para o coitado- apoiou Alice

-Deve ser porque eu não quero ser mais uma da lista de conquistas dele, e outra porque ele é um maroto, e todo mundo sabe que não se deve confiar em um maroto, ainda mais se ele for um idiota, convencido, e com o maior ego do mundo! – disse lily irritada- Bom, vamos deixar o idiota do Potter de lado e irmos tomar café!

-Vamos- disse Alice e Kely juntas.

De longe Thiago observava lily ir para o salão principal com uma cara de bobo, virou para os seus amigos e falou:

-Eu sei que ela me ama, só que ela não sabe disso!

- Desiste Thiago! A Lily te odeia! – disse Remo

-Lógico que não, a Lily um dia vai ser minha ou eu não me chamo Thiago Potter!

- Então eu acho que você vai ter que mudar de nome, Pontas!- Sirius disse rindo da cara de bobo apaixonado de Thiago- Relaxa, deixa a lily para lá, tem um monte de garotas que gostariam de sair com você!

- Eu sei que sou gostoso, e que as garotas caem nos meus pés almofadinhas, não precisa me lembrar- disse Thiago com um tom de voz convencido- Mas eu não quero qualquer garota, eu quero a Lily!

- Então você realmente vai ter que conquistar ela , pontas- disse Remo

- É, mas eu não sei como!

- Fácil!- Thiago olhou para Pedro com cara de espanto, afinal ele nunca falava nada- É só você pedir ajuda para as amigas dela, Alice e kelly!- Pedro falou isso como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Boa rabicho!- Disse um Thiago feliz e pulando do sofá em que encontrava

- Espera Pontas- disse Remo- Espera elas comerem pelo menos!

- É você tem razão.- Disse Thiago – Mas depois do almoço elas não me escapam!

Depois disso a aula passou normalmente, com a Lily recendo 20 pontos pela excelente poção que preparou e recebendo muitos elogios de vário professores pelo seu maravilhoso empenho.

Depois do almoço Thiago parou Lily, Alice e Kelly

-oi meu lírio! Oi Kelly e Alice! Tudo bem com vocês?- Thiago perguntou em um tom educado

-estava melhor antes de você aparecer!- disse Lily irritada.

- Calminha minha ruiva! Eu só quero conversar com Alice e Kelly...-ele disse tentando acalmar a ruiva

-Para você é Evans, Potter, Evans ! Então se o assunto não é comigo,bom, meninas eu vou na frente , espero vocês na sala de transfiguração, e não atrasem vocês sabem como a Mcgonald é bem rígidas com as regras.- E deu um tchau para as meninas e um olhar nada agradável para Thiago .

- então... O que você queria com a gente, Ti? – perguntou Kelly

- Bom... eu queria saber, se vocês podem me ajudar a conquistar a Lily?-perguntou ele esperançoso

- Poder, a agente pode- disse Alice - mas vai ser bem difícil, a Lily é bem teimosa quando quer

- É verdade, mas eu até acho que depois de tanto tempo, ela começou a gostar de você Ti, nem que seja reparar um pouquinho.-disse Kelly.-Mas ela é tão cabeça dura que não admitir isso para si mesma.

-Sério? Vocês realmente vão me ajudar? E perai! Vocês acham que ela gosta de mim?- Disse um Thiago surpreso e contente.

- É também acho, mas você tem que mudar de atitude.-Disse Kelly

- Mudar em quê, se eu sou perfeito! – disse Thiago em tom brincalhão fazendo as duas rirem e até ele mesmo.- Mas agora é sério, o que eu preciso mudar?

- Bom... Primeiro você tem que parar de brigar com o seboso, ela não gosta quando vocês azaram ele. – Thiago fez cara feia quando ouviu isso de Alice - Não adianta fazer cara feia, Thiago, até que a Lily tem razão, você é monitor-chefe é claro que você não pode chegar e ficar azarando o que bem quiser, você e o Sirius são os reis das detenções, a Lily esta cansada de dar tantas detenções para você!

-Bom, vou tentar parar de azarar o Ranhoso, e o que mais eu devo fazer? –disse Thiago meio a aborrecido

- E tentar parar de perguntar para a Lily o tempo todo se ela quer sair com você.-disse Kelly

-Mas se eu não perguntar ela não vai sair comigo nunca!- Thiago disse

- Se você não perguntar ela não vai ficar irritada o dia inteiro e não vai te negar o pedido, não vai gritar, e não vai ficar nos irritando o dia inteiro com o seu mau humor! - Disse Alice como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Esta bem... – Disse Thiago a contragosto- Mas vocês sabem com quem a Lily vai em Hogmeads?

- Thiago você não tem jeito mesmo!- Disse Kelly num tom divertido- Mas sinto lhe dizer que a Lily já tem par sim. È o Amos Diggory.

- O quê? Aquele cara de sapo? A _minha_ Lily vai com o cara de sapo?- Disse Thiago com ciúmes.

- Desculpa Thiago, mas cara de sapo ele não tem não ele até que é bonitinho!- Disse Alice rindo- Mas que você é bonitinho também com cara de ciúmes é sim!

- Deixa Alice, eu vou contar que você falou que o cara de sapo é bonito para o Frank e tenho uma leve desconfiança que ele não vai gostar nada.

- pode falar Thiago, Amos pode ser até bonitinho, mas o meu Frank é lindo!- disse Alice sem perder o tom brincalhão.

- Ah, Thiago, tenho uma dica para você... A Lily adora uma aposta, ela gosta de mostrar que consegue tudo.- Disse Kelly dando uma piscadela marota para Thiago e começando a sair para a aula

-E daí? –Perguntou Thiago ainda sem entender nada fazendo Kelly e Lice pararem de andar

- Nossa Thiago , até eu entendi essa –disse Alice- è só você apostar que vai dar uma de santinho durante uma semana com a Lily, sem azarar o ranhoso, sem pegar detenções, ajudando a Lily com as rondas, sem perguntar para ela se ela que sair com você... Mas em troca ela terá que sair com você, e se você não conseguir isso, você não fala com ela nunca mais!

- Eu sei que eu sou um gênio – disse Kelly

- Mas eu não sei se vou conseguir isso!- disse Thiago desesperado

- Ti, se você gosta realmente dela, você consegue tudo, e se você conseguir tudo isso você vai se tornar amigo da Lily, e ganhar de cara um encontro com ela!- Disse Kelly.

- Ta bom. A Lily que me aguarde... – disse Thiago pensando em um plano.- E vocês sabem quando é a próxima ronda?

- Eu acho que a Lily falou que ia ser hoje.

- Vocês são uns anjos meninas!- Thiago disse dando beijos nos rostos da meninas

- Fala alguma coisa que a gente não sabe!- Disse as duas juntas rindo- Bom, eu acho que nós temos que ir para aula de transfiguração, ou a Professora Minerva não vai gostar nada, nada, se chegarmos atrasados.

Eles correram até a sala de transfiguração em cima da hora. Alice foi sentar com o Frank seu namorado, enquanto Kelly sentava com lily.

Lily tratou de pegar um bilhete e escrever

_Kelly, pode ir escrevendo o que o traste do potter falou para vocês duas._

_Calma Lilly, não adianta que eu não vou contar_

_Tem certeza?_

_Tenho porque?_

_Porque você Não vai Fazer isso com uma das suas melhores amiga vai?_

_Vou,E outra porque você esta tão interessada com o que Thiago falou?_

_Bom... _

_Você não me engana lily, você ficou com ciúmes porque ele não queria falar com você e sim com a gente_

_Lógico que não, eu ODEIO O POTTER_

_Acho que o que você sente, não é ódio e sim amor_

_Kelly, acho que você não entendeu ainda: Eu odeio o potter_

_Ta bom lily, mas lembre se que quando você descobrir que o que você sente pelo Thiago é amor, ele vai estar te esperando_

_Sei, até parece, ele não vai estar me esperando, ele vai estar agarrado com alguma garota por ai_

_Lily, será tão difícil assim admitir para si mesma que o Thiago te ama e para ter você ele deixaria todas as garotas para ficar com você?_

_É bem difícil sim Kelly, pois toda vez que o vejo ele esta se atracando com alguma garota ou esta me pedindo para sair e as duas não me levam a descobrir que ele gosta de mim_

_Ma se todas a vezes que ele te disse que te ama?_

Para issso Lily não tinha resposta

_Kelly não mude de assunto, o que você estava falando com o potter?_

_Não mude de assunto lily, mas ta bom, se você não quer falar sobre o seu amor pelo potter eu até entendo, mas eu não vou falar sobre o que nós conversamos, é segredo!_

_Eu ainda tenho a Alice_

_A Alice também não vai te contar._

_Ta bom, mas eu ainda vou descobrir_

"Vai sim, quando você menos esperar, e de preferência na ronda de hoje"pensou Kelly

E assim a aula passou e chegou a noite e já era a hora de fazer a ronda

Enquanto isso no dormitório masculino

- Sai daí logo pontas, eu quero tomar banho!- disse Sirius

- Já to saindo Almofadinha!- Disse Thiago

E Thiago saiu do banho todo arrumado e pronto para fazer a ronda com a sua ruiva

- Pontas, você tem um encontro e eu não sabia?- disse Remo

- Que nada, o Pontas vai fazer ronda com a Evans, por isso ele esta todo arrumado, e com essa cara de bobo!- Disse Sirius rindo

- Para de me zoar Almofadinha, quero ver quando você se apaixonar também

- è impossível caro Pontas. Pois Sirius Black nunca se apaixona, ele é de todas, é um homem livre, é muito gostoso para ficar só com uma mulher- Disse Sirius fazendo pose e fazendo todo mundo rir.

- Até parece que eu não ouvi isso de uma outra garota!- Disse aluado rindo

- Quem?- Perguntou Sirius curioso

- A Kelly! Ela fala a mesma coisa que você! Quer saber... vocês foram feitos um para o outro- disse remo Rindo

- Bom, tenho que ir! Cadê o mapa?- Ele perguntou para Sirius e este jogou o mapa .-Bom, a lily está saindo do salão comunal agora, tenho que ir, tchau! Deseje-me sorte!- disse ele gritando já saindo para o salão comunal

- boa sorte- disseram os três, mas Thiago não escutou pois já estava longe.

Lily já estava no corredor começando a patrulha quando Thiago a agarrou e a prendeu na parede e sem perder tempo colou o seus lábios nos seus e pediu passagem, e lily cedeu. Foi um momento mágico para os dois

"_Eu não acredito que a Lily esta me beijando! Eu estou no céu! Não quero que esse momento não acabe nunca! E pelas barbas de Merlin como ela beija bem!"- pensou Thiago_

"_Não acredito que estou beijando o Potter, e ainda por cima gostando. ! Lily você esta louca, não esta com seu juízo perfeito! Beijando o Potter! Mas até que ele beija bem... Mas ele é o Potter! Ele é o Potter com um corpo realmente gostoso, que beija bem e acima de tudo me ama!Ele não te ama, ele é um maroto! Pelas calças de Merlin o que eu estou pensando! Eu estou apaixonada pelo potter! A Kelly sempre teve razão! Não lógico que não! Então porquê eu estou beijando ele? Você está beijando simplesmente porque ele não é de se jogar fora! Ele pode ser até bonito, gostoso e com um corpo atlético, mas ele é o Potter! Aquele cara que é arrogante, metido, galinha e se acha o tal azarando os meninos mais novos e as pessoas com quem ele não vai com a cara! Está na cara que ele só quer me usar! _

E com esse pensamento Lily se separou do Potter e ainda ofegando deu um tapa na cara dele, aquele tapa iria doer por um bom tempo, e disse:

- O que você esta pensando Potter, me beijando desse jeito!- disse totalmente irritada

- Meu lírio, eu sei que você gostou, não precisa mentir!

- Gostei? Foi o pior beijo da minha vida- mentiu ela de um jeito pouco convincente

- Eu sei que você está mentindo, essas esmeraldas nunca mentem para mim!- Thiago disse de um sorriso maroto

- Potter quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar que eu te ODEIO!-disse ela irritada- e o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Lil.. Evans – ele falou pelo sobrenome por causa da cara que lily fez- eu sou monitor-chefe também ,não sabia?

-sabia, mas você nunca vem, por que isso agora?

- eu simplesmente vim fazer a minha parte para com a sociedade!- Disse Thiago.

-Potter você não me engana- disse lily irritada já batendo os pés em sinal de impaciência

- Como a minha ruivinha me conhece bem! Bem, eu vim aqui para fazer uma aposta com você!

- Aposta,Potter? O que te leva a achar que eu vou fazer uma aposta com você? - disse lily desconfiada

-O que foi ruiva, fugindo é? – Thiago disse provocando lily sabendo que ela não gostava de ser mostrada como quem foge

- eu nunca fujo Potter!-disse em um tom decidido

- Bom, a aposta é a seguinte:eu vou ficar durante uma semana para você, sem azarar o ranhoso, sem pegar detenções,te ajudando com as rondas, sem te perguntar se você que sair comigo... – ele disso isso e começou a sorrir quando lily se mostrou estar interessada e continuou- Mas em troca você terá que sair comigo, e se eu não conseguir isso, eu não falo com você nunca mais! Mas não vai ser só eu que vai ter que fazer sacrifícios você também vai ter que ser educada comigo. Topa?

- estava bom demais para ser demais- ela disse em um tom aborrecido- eu vou ter que sair com você, Potter? E ainda por cima ser gentil?

- Vai.- Ele disse com um sorriso maroto- Então, aceita?

- eu sempre aceito uma aposta Potter, e eu sempre ganho, você não vai conseguir ficar sem pegar detenções e azarar o Snape.- Ela disse com voz se quem sabe das coisas.

- Veremos ruiva!

E assim eles continuaram a ronda sem ninguém falar nada até a hora que chegaram no salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Potter..- Começou Lily meio hesitante

- Thiago , lily, me chame de Thiago- Disse Thiago

-Ta bom, Thiago, por que você fez essa aposta?

- para te mostrar que eu te amo meu lírio, e para te provar eu sou capaz de deixar de lado as coisas que eu mais gosto só para ter você ao meu lado!- Ele disse em um tom meloso, e saiu deixando para trás uma Lily perdida em pensamentos e em seus sentimentos

Thiago chegou ao dormitório masculino do 7º ano feliz da vida viu que seus amigos estavam te esperando.

- ihhh... Ele esta com aquela cara de bobo apaixonado de novo, só que agora a coisa esta mais grave!- disse Sirius rindo

- larga de ser chato almofadinhas, que nada no mundo vai me fazer irritado com você hoje!

- O que aconteceu com você hoje,hein, deu um beijo na ruiva?- Perguntou remo e quando Thiago concordou com a cabeça repetiu a pergunta de novo e mais alto sem acreditar- DEU UM BEIJO NA RUIVA?

- dei sim Aluado e ela correspondeu- disse feliz da vida começando a contar até que Sirius interrompeu

- Mas logo depois ela te deu um tapa na cara?- disse Sirius rindo de novo- estava bom de mais para ser verdade!

- Pode continuar rindo Almofadinha, mas ela me beijou e aceitou a aposta!

- Aposta?-Disse Pedro, Sirius e Remo juntos

-É..

E continuou a conta a aposta e logo depois foram dormir

Enquanto isso no dormitório feminino...

-E ele te beijou?-disse Kelly

-E você correspondeu?-disse Alice

- É mas depois eu cai em mim e me separei dele e dei um tapa na cara!

- Ai lily, deve ter doído, você é forte sabia?-Disse Alice em estado de choque ainda por saber do beijo- Mas ele beija bem Lily?

-Lice!- Ela disse rindo, mas diante dos olhares indagadores de suas amigas disse- E sim, ele beija muito bem!- Ela disse já dar cor dos cabelos de tanta vergonha

- Ai... A Lily está apaixonada..- Disse Kelly em tom sonhador

- Não estou não- Disse Lily em tom decidido

- Como não? Você acabou de falar que ele beija bem, fez uma aposta para te mostrar como te ama, ele é bonito, faz de tudo para chamar sua atenção e você ainda não gosta dele?- Disse Kelly ainda não acreditando no que ouviu

- Não, eu não gosto dele!

E depois disso as três rumaram cada uma para sua cama. Não demoraram muito e todas caíram no sono, menos lily que ainda ficou pensando se gosta ou não de Thiago. Mas ela teria uma semana para descobrir se ele a ama ou não, começando amanhã.


	3. Uma semana difícil

Uma semana difícil

No dormitório masculino Sirius, Remo e Pedro travavam uma verdadeira batalha para acordar Thiago. Tentaram de tudo até jogar água no coitado, mas ele tinha colocado um feitiço que rebatia qualquer feitiço. Eles pensaram muito até que Sirius teve uma idéia.

- Nossa Lily como você está linda hoje, quer sair comigo?- Ele falou isso no ouvido de Thiago. Esse acordou na hora olhou para os lados a procura da Lily mais o que encontrou foi os seus amigos rindo dele.

- Cadê a Lily?- Thiago perguntou

- Não tem Lily nenhuma Thiago, foi só o Almofadinha tentando te acordar, e deu certo!- Disse Remo rindo.

- Ao que parece deu extremamente certo!- Sirius disse rindo

- Deu realmente certo, Almofadinha, mas que história é essa de chamar a minha Lily para sair?

- Mas não é que ele acreditou?-disse remo rindo da cara de ciúmes de Thiago- Mas calma Pontas, Almofadinhas não chegou ao ponto de cometer suicídio de querer ficar com a Lily.- Disse Remo.

- Mudando de assunto, você vai realmente cumprir a aposta?- perguntou Pedro

- Claro que vou, a Lily que me aguarde.

1º Dia.

Thiago

Quase cai na tentação de azarar o ranhoso, não pude azarar por causa da aposta e porque a Lily esta de olho em mim. Mas que o seboso esta pedindo para ser azarado ele está, mas eu tenho amigos que me defendem e quando ele me provocou eu tinha o Sirius do meu lado e ele fez questão de limpar o cabelo do ranhoso, mas acabou ficando de detenção, e quase que eu fico também ,mas eu não estava fazendo nada então a Lily não pode me dar uma detenção.

2º Dia

Thiago

Fui acordado da mesma forma e todas as vezes eu acordava com meus amigos rindo de mim, as vezes eu me pergunto se isso que são amigos, eu acho que mereço coisa melhor. Mas aconteceu uma coisa ótima na aula de poções, a parceira de dupla da Lily fez a poção errada e sofreu as conseqüências e foi parar no Saint Mugus. E eu fui fazer par com a minha ruivinha.

- Oi!- eu disse com o meu melhor sorriso, sentando na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Olá Potter- Ela disse simplesmente.

- Lily está na hora de me chamar de Thiago não?- Perguntei tentando não parecer aborrecido por ela me chamar pelo sobrenome quando ela chama todos pelo primeiro nome, mas acho que não obtive muito sucesso.

- Oi Thiago- Ela corrigiu e eu sorri e ela sorriu de volta. Isso mesmo ! Ela sorriu de volta!

- Qual é a poção que nós temos que fazer?- Perguntei tentando parecer interessado na aula.

- A poção da Alegria. Capaz de fazer todo mundo feliz por 24 horas. –Ela disse começando a ler o livro e preparando os ingredientes para as poções.

- Entendi, mas o que eu faço?

- Você pode me passar os ingredientes enquanto eu preparo a poção, pode ser?- Ela disse

- Claro- E assim a aula passou normalmente, mas foi a melhor aula de poções que eu já tive na minha vida, pois eu estava sentado ao lado da minha ruivinha.

Lilian

Depois que ele sentou ao meu lado ficou realmente difícil de raciocinar e prestar na atenção na poção que eu estava fazendo. Devia ser proibido existir uma pessoa como o Potter, ou melhor Thiago, ele acaba com todas as minhas defesas e eu fui até capaz de sorrir para ele, ele ficou tão surpreso por causa do meu sorriso que ele demorou a prestar atenção na aula, coitado, deve estar realmente apaixonado por mim, mas será que EU gosto dele do mesmo jeito? Não, claro que não Lily, afinal ele é o Potter. Mas a dois dias atrás você não falou isso, você falou que estava apaixonada por ele! Eu nada... aquilo foi só um momento de fraqueza, um impulso! Imagina, eu Lily Evans apaixonada por Thiago Potter!

3º dia

Thiago

Hoje é dia de ronda coma minha ruiva, estou super ansioso, as aulas passaram rápido, Mas na minha aula preferida DCAT me deu vontade de estuporar o cara de sapo ( Amos Diggory). Porque ele fez dupla com a minha Lily e cantou ela na maior cara de pau. Mas o que mais me irritou foi ver que ela estava gostando de ser cantada por ão lá estava eu, em plena aula DCAT com a maior dor de cotovelo que uma pessoa pode até com pena do Almofadinha de ter que aturar meu mau humor o dia inteiro até que quando chegamos no salão comunal ele falou:

- Acho melhor você conquistar essa ruiva, senão vamos ter sérios problemas se toda vez que alguém chegar perto da Lily você quiser estuporar a pessoa.-disse Sirius rindo

-Como você sabia que eu queria estuporar o Diggory?

- Pontas, estava na cara que era isso que você ia fazer, você devia ver a sua cara na hora, eu imaginei que o Amos Diggory ia ficar uma semana na área hospitalar- Disse Sirius rindo

- Uma semana? Eu achei que ia ficar um mês se dependesse da cara que o Pontas fez-Disse Aluado já dando gargalhadas

- Estava tão na cara assim?- Perguntou Thiago

- Estava Pontas, eu tenho pena da Lily se tiver um namorado como você

- Namorado como eu? Aluado meu amigo, você não entendeu, EU vou ser o namorado da Lily- disse Thiago em um tom convencido.

- pode até ser Thiago, mas vai ser um pouco difícil,a sua única chance é a aposta, você esta se saindo muito bem, mas quase põe a perder tudo por causa de um cara, já pensou se você leva uma detenção? Você teria que cumprir a sua parte e nunca mais falar com a ruiva.- disse Remo em um tom preocupado- Você sabe o que significa NUNCA MAIS ?- disse remo enfatizando o nunca mais.

- Calma Aluado, essa aposta esta no papo.-Thiago disse isso rindo e apontando o dedo para um grupo de meninas que riam muito e jogavam charme para Thiago e Sirius- Bom Sirius acho que o dever nos chama...

- que dever? –perguntou Remo sem entender nada, mas depois de olhar para onde Thiago e Sirius que sorriam maliciosamente percebeu o que eles iriam fazer- O Sirius eu até entendo, mas você Thiago, você não gosta da Lily então porque vai sair com aquelas garotas?

- Eu não gosto da Lily, eu a amo, mas eu não vou ficar aqui mofando enquanto a Lily descobre que me ama, tem um monte de meninas que caem aos meus pés, quando o Lily me quiser eu deixo todas para ficar com ela, mas agora eu tenho que aproveitar a vida -disse Thiago sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo – disse Remo rindo

- é isso ai Pontas- apoiou Sirius- qual é o nomes delas mesmo? Aquela é a Lilá Mrig, ou será Louise Mrig?... .-E lá foram eles, deixando um Remo rindo para trás

Enquanto isso Alice, Lily e Kelly saíram para o jardim pois tinham um horário livre e sentaram debaixo de uma arvore e começaram a conversar.

- Lily do céu, você viu a cara do Thiago da aula de DCAT?- Disse Alice rindo quando se lembrava da cena- Ele parecia estar a ponto de estuporar o Amos!

- É verdade Lily- Disse Kelly rindo também- Mas na hora eu fiquei curiosa, o que vocês tanto falavam?

- Bom...-Disse Lily ficando da cor dos cabelos de vergonha- Ele só estava querendo confirmar se eu vou pra o final de semana em hogmead ...

- E você vai?- Kelly perguntou

- Claro que vou, eu não falei que iria?- Disse Lily em um tom de quem não entendia o porquê da pergunta- Por quê?

- è... Sei lá... è que eu achei que você iria com o Thiago, agora que vocês estão se dando bem...-Disse Kelly

- eu e o Potter não estamos nos dando bem!- Disse Lily indignada

- Mas o que foi aquilo na aula de poções de ontem?- Disse Kelly com cara de quem pegou alguém no flagra- eu vi que vocês sorriram um para o outro o tempo todo na aula.

- aquilo... Eu não sei... Eu só queria ser simpática com ele para ele me ajudar a fazer a poção e deu certo- Ela disse

- Lily, você não precisava ser gentil com o Thiago, ela faria a poção sem precisar disso- disse Alice

-Mas vai... Valeu a pena ver a cara de bobo dele Lice, valia a pena- Disse Lily rindo- E além disso eu não fiz nada de mais aquele dia- disse Lily em um tom inocente – Eu só sorri, que mal pode fazer um sorriso ?

- Que mal pode fazer isso? Você quase matou o coitado do coração com um simples sorriso imagina quando você beijar ele de verdade?- Disse Alice rindo

- No dia que eu beijar o Potter de vontade própria vai chover unicórnios!- Disse Lily em um tom irônico

- Você fala como se nunca tivesse beijado o Thiago- Disse Kelly

- Aquele dia não conta- Disse Lily começando a ficar irritada- ele me agarrou!

-Ele te agarrou, beijou, e você correspondeu, e no final ainda gostou !- Disse Alice rindo da cara de irritação da amiga

- Sério, com amigas como vocês ninguém precisa de inimigos!- Disse Lily irritada

-Disponha- Disseram as duas juntas. E ali ficaram as três até que Kelly perguntou

- Lily, quantas horas?

- São duas e vinte, falta quarenta minutos começar a aula de feitiços. Por quê?

- è que eu tenho um encontro com um gatinho da corvinal- ela disse já se levantando e ajeitando a roupa e o cabelo.- Como estou?

- ótima- Disse Alice- Mas de qual gatinho você está falando?

- Esqueci o nome. Mas é aquele batedor do time da corvinal. Qual é o nome mesmo?

- Eu acho que é Arthur

-Isso Lice!Arthur me espera que eu estou chegando!- Disse Kelly em um tom malicioso e se despedindo das meninas- Tchau, Me deseje sorte!

-Boa sorte- Disseram Lice e Lily juntas

- Ela não cansa não? Ela deve competir com o Sirius e Thiago para o posto de Maior Galinha de Hogwart!- Disse Lily rindo

- Competir com o Tiago ela não compete não, pois depois que ele se apaixonou por você ele está bem menos galinha que antes- Alice riu da cara que Lily fez quando mencionou o amor de Thiago por ela- Ela é páreo duro mesmo é com o Sirius. Aquele não tem jeito mesmo, eles são iguaiszinhos, feitos um para o outro.

- É verdade, eles até falam as mesmas coisas: Eu sou de todo mundo, eu sou a mais linda de Hogwarts, eu sou uma mulher livre, não sirvo para namorar...Com certeza ela é uma versão feminina do Sirius.

E ainda rindo elas saíram e foram para a aula de feitiços. A aula de feitiços ocorreu muito bem, sendo que Lily foi a primeira a conseguir enfeitiçar uma pena para que ela fizesse o que quisesse, e isso rendeu 20 pontos para a Grifinória.

O dia ocorreu muitíssimo bem. Depois de terminadas as aulas as meninas seguiram para o dormitório feminino e lá ficaram conversando.

- Sabe Kelly... eu e a Lily chegamos a uma conclusão- Disse Alice

- Qual?

- Que você e o Sirius foram feitos um para o outro!- Ela disse caindo na risada e logo Lily a acompanhou quando viu a cara de irritação da Kelly.

- Que calúnia! Que absurdo! Lógico que não! Eu não amo o Sirius, tanto é que eu nunca fiquei com ele!- Ela disse com uma voz que cortava o assunto

- Pois eu acho que você não ficou com ele por que esta com medo de se apaixonar!- Lily disse

- Eu não fiquei com ele porque ele é um galinha e ia me usar e jogar fora!- Kelly disse irritada

- Mas não é exatamente isso que você faz?

- Não!- ela disse, mas depois de olhar para a cara das meninas concertou o que disse- Quer dizer... mais ou menos...

- Kelly , eu concordo com a Lice, você é como se fosse a versão feminina do Sirius. E algum tempo atrás eu comecei a te observar e cheguei a uma conclusão.

- Qual?- Ela disse irritada

-Que você tem um a quedinha pelo Sirius, e eu também acho que ele tem uma quedinha por você.- Lily disse

-Sério? Quer dizer...- Ela olhou confusa para as amigas- Não pode ser! O que nós temos em comum?- disse se jogando na cama

-Bom... vocês até falam as mesmas coisas: Eu sou de todo mundo, eu sou a mais linda de Hogwart, eu sou uma mulher livre, não sirvo para namorar, sou super gostosa! Vocês nasceram um para o outro!- Disse Alice

- É quem sabe você seja a primeira a conseguir fazer um maroto se apaixonar, heim? – Disse Lily rindo

- Sinto muito Lily, mas isso você já fez!- Disse Kelly e Lice juntas

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?- Lily perguntou

-Lily... Ele te persegue desde o 4º Ano te pedindo para sair, atura todos os seus "nãos", te fez essa aposta e está se saindo super bem, se ele te fez tudo isso, está na cara que ele te ama!- Disse Kelly feliz por conseguir mudar o rumo da conversa

- Como eu vou saber se eu não vou ser mais uma na lista dele?

- Basta ver como ele te olha, como ele fala com você, como ele sente ciúmes de você, basta você olhar para ele e vai perceber que ele te ama!- Disse Alice como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Se ele me amasse com ele diz ele não se atracaria com todas as garotas desse colégio!- Disse Lily

- Lily, ele é um maroto, ele gosta de conquistar,mas se você quisesse ficar com eles ela largaria todas as meninas desse colégio para ficar com você! Mas se ele fosse ficar te esperando, ele ficaria para titio ou então viraria padre, pois até lá você não teria admitido como agora que o ama!

- porque eu o amaria?

- Por que seria louca se não amasse!

- Isso não foi uma resposta muito convincente...- disse Lily – Me dê 7 motivos para que eu vire amiga do Potter- Ela disse, demorou alguns segundos e Kelly começou:

- 1º Você poderia saber onde está todo mundo desse castelo com o Mapa do Maroto-

- 2º você poderia ir para onde quisesse sem ser visto com a capa de invisibilidade. - disse Lice

-3º você se tornaria mais popular do que já é- disse Kelly

- 4º Veria o quanto legal ele é- disse Alice

- 5º Veria que ele te ama- disse Kelly, e com essa Lily teve que revirar os olhos- Que que foi? Mas é a mais pura verdade!

-6º pararia de perder pontos por causa das suas brigas com o Thiago- era realmente um motivo muito bom.

- 7º Arranjaria um namorado!- Disse Kelly com um sorriso maroto- Pois você com certeza você se apaixonaria pelo Ti!

- Mas esses não são motivos muitos bons- disse Lily

- realmente Lily- Disse Alice e Kelly arregalou os olhos- São motivos ótimos!

- Então isso quer dizer que eu vou ter que virar amiga do Potter?

- Vai! E vai ter que começar chamando ele pelo primeiro nome: Thiago! E dando sorrisinhos para ele para mostrar o quão simpática você é!

- mas não foram vocês mesmo que disse que quando eu dei um sorriso para o Pot...Thiago ele quase teve um ataque do coração?

- É, mas ele vai ter que acostumar com isso, afinal vocês serão namorados!- Disse Kelly

- Kelly não viaja! Eu só vou ser amiga dele!

- No começo...- Ela disse sorrindo

- Vocês duas não tem jeito mesmo!

- Lily eu acho melhor você se arrumar para a ronda, vai tomar banho que só falta meia hora!- disse Alice lembrando Lily

- E verdade!- Disse Lily correndo para o banheiro- Vocês separam a minha roupa, por favor?

-Claro- disse Kelly

- Sem problemas- disse Alice

Enquanto isso no dormitório masculino Thiago se preparava para a ronda

- E ai pontas, decidiu quando vai ser o treino para o quadribol?Afinal você é o capitão - perguntou Sirius- Não se esqueça que o próximo jogo é contra os Lufa-Lufas, e eles não vão deixar nada barato, por causa do último jogo em que vencemos de lavada, 350X30

- è eu sei almofadinhas- disse Thiago- Mas relaxa, nós vamos vencer antes do juiz falar QUADRIBOL!

- è verdade, também né, com o melhor apanhador e batedor que Hogwart já viu!- disse Sirius em um tom convencido

- Concordo! - disse Thiago no mesmo tom.- mas não se preocupe almofadinhas, só vamos ter jogos depois das férias, mas até lá nós podemos nos divertir bastante!

- Mas não seria melhor vocês treinarem nem que seja um pouco?- perguntou Remo

- Nos não precisamos treinar, somos muitos bons sem nem precisar treinar, até agora você não percebeu isso Aluado?- perguntou Sirius convencido

- Nossa! Como são convencidos!- Disse Aluado

- Nós não somos convencidos!- Reclamou Sirius

- Se isso não for convencido eu certamente sou o papa!- disse Remo

- Papa?- Thiago e Sirius disseram juntos

- Deixa para lá... è uma pessoa trouxa de um cargo muito poderoso- disse Remo por fim- Mudando de assunto você não tinha que ir para a ronda?

- É mesmo! Tchau gente!- Disse Thiago saindo o mais rápido possível.

Desceu as escadas para o salão comunal e lá estava sua ruiva te esperando, batendo os pés como sinal de impaciência.

- Oi!

Ela se assustou com o "oi" inesperado de Thiago mas depois disse- Oi, Thiago – E disse isso com um belo sorriso e Thiago pensou que o seu coração ia sair pela boca, ela estava sorrindo para ele e o chamou de Thiago! Ele estava no céu e não sabia!

- Oi... Perai... Você disse Thiago?

- Sim. Eu disse Thiago. Não é esse o seu nome?- Ela disse com um tom confuso, mas por dentro estava rindo de ver a cara de Thiago

- É, é meu nome mesmo. Então Lily, vamos fazer a ronda?- Ele disse isso calmo, mas estava esperando a explosão da ruiva por chamá-la pelo 1º nome, mas a ruiva para a sua surpresa, apenas assentiu e sorriu

- Claro!

E lá foram eles fazendo a ronda, cada um em seu silêncio, quando estavam acabando de fazer a ronda Thiago parou de andar e Lily que estava distraída acabou batendo nele e caiu em cima dele no chão

" AI! Doeu! Nossa... Eu cai em cima do Thiago! Estou perto demais dele, eu consigo ver cada parte do seu rosto muito bem, os olhos, e que olhos! um castanho esverdeados lindos! E que boca! Totalmente perfeita! Dá até vontade de beijar! Pára Lily, se concentra, não vá beijar o Potter!"

Enquanto Lily tinha um debate na sua cabeça coração X razão, Thiago estava na mesma situação.

" Não acredito que a lily esta em cima de mim, estamos tão perto um do outro que eu sou até capaz de beijá-la agora mesmo! EI! Até que não é má idéia! Calma Thiago, se concentra !não pode por tudo a perder por causa de um beijo! Não é um beijo qualquer, é o beijo da minha ruivinha!

E quando Thiago estava se inclinando para beijar Lily ela se levantou rápido, logo depois Thiago também levantou

- Desculpa.-Thiago disse com sinceridade

- Não tem problema nenhum!- lily disse

- Eu posso te pedir um favor?- Disse Thiago

- Depende, se estiver ao meu alcance...- Disse Lily desconfiada

- Não é nada de mais, eu só quero ajuda em poções.. Eu não estou indo muito bem em poções...- disse Thiago com um fio de esperança

- Que eu saiba você é muito bom em poções.- disse Lily mais desconfiada ainda

- Mas você é muito melhor. Então... Que tal me dar aulas particulares?

- Eu não sei...- Lily olhou para Thiago e vendo o olhar de imploração que ele fez ela aceitou- Tá bom! Amanhã as 14:00 na sala precisa, pode ser?

- Ótimo!- disse Thiago feliz da vida

- Mas eu só tenho duas horas para te ajudar, porque depois eu tenho aula de transfiguração.

- Eu também, quem sabe nós não vamos juntos- perguntou Thiago com um sorriso maroto

- Eu acho melhor não.- Lily disse isso entrando no salão comunal e subindo as escadas, quando estava lá no topo ela virou para Thiago e disse- Tchau Thiago!

- Tchau, meu lírio!

Depois disso lily andou até chegar ao seu dormitório, e quando abriu a porta deu de cara com Lice e Kelly na sua cama esperando pelas novidades:

- e ai? O que aconteceu hoje?- Disse Kelly num tom maliciosos- Se beijaram mais uma vez?

- Não.- disse Lily com simplicidade

- Como assim não?- Disse Alice confusa

- Não beijando Alice!- Disse Lily

- Mas não aconteceu nada de mais?- Perguntou Kelly

E Lily começou a contar o que houve na ronda

- Você caiu em cima dele e ainda por cima não o beijou?- Disse Kelly indignada com o que acabara de ouvir

- Não Kelly, eu simplesmente levantei – Disse Lily- o que você queria que eu fizesse?

- Você poderia ter lascado um beijo de novela nele!- Disse Lice

- Mas tudo bem, você terá outras chances- disse Kelly- mas você acreditou que ele estava com problemas em poções?

- Claro que não! Estava na cara que ele queria passar mais tempo comigo.

- Mas se você sabia que era só fachada, por que você aceitou?- Perguntou Lice desconfiada

- Talvez... Eu sinceramente não sei, me pareceu a coisa certa na hora- disse Lily

- Mas eu sei! Você está apaixonada pelo Thiago!- Disse Kelly toda sorridente

- NÃO!... Quer dizer.. Não pode ser... Será?- Lily perguntou confusa

Suas amigas se entreolharam e suspiraram:

- Lily o que você sentiu quando ele te beijou pela 1ª vez?- Perguntou Alice

- Bom...- Lily começou um pouco hesitante- Ele beija muito bem,e me sentir como se estivesse no céu!

- E você acha ele bonito- perguntou Lice e quando viu que Lily assentiu com a cabeça, acrescentou- Você acha ele gostoso?- Com essa Lily ficou da cor dos cabelos de vergonha, mas mesmo assim assentiu- Você se sente atraída por ele?- Lily assentiu com a cabeça novamente mais corada ainda- Você o odeia?

- Não. Eu não o odeio, apenas não gosto dele

- Se você não o odeia, você só pode gostar dele!- Disse Kelly satisfeita

- Não pode ser!- Disse Lily

- Por que não, Lily?- Perguntou Alice

- Como posso estar apaixonada por uma cara, mas ao mesmo tempo não gostar dele? Quero dizer... Meu coração diz que sim, mas minha razão diz que não!

- Lily, isso não faz sentido!- Disse Kelly confusa

- O pior é que faz Kelly- disse Alice- A Lily esta apaixonada pelo Thiago, mas não gosta da atitude dele, então é por isso que ela esta tão confusa

- Mas se for isso Lily, você não precisa se preocupar, porque o Thiago está mudando muito, estamos no terceiro dia da aposta e até agora ele não vacilou nenhuma vez, dá uma chance para ele vai...! – Disse Kelly

- Kelly, eu já estou dando, eu já aceitei essa aposta e aceitei dar aulas de poções para ele, estou fazendo a minha parte da aposta sendo gentil com ele,o que mais eu devo fazer?- disse Lily

- No momento nada, agora o melhor que você pode fazer é acostumar com a idéia de estar apaixonada pelo Ti- disse Kelly sorridente

- Ta bom- disse Lily desanimada para discutir com Kelly que não estava apaixonada pelo Thiago- Vamos dormir- enquanto isso ela já empurrava as duas para suas camas e arrumava para se deitar, depois de todo mundo dormiu ela disse em voz baixa- Não acredito que eu realmente estou apaixonada pelo Thiago!- ela disse em tom de lamento

Enquanto isso, no dormitório masculino, Thiago acabava de relatar como foi a ronda

- E você não a beijou?- disse Sirius indignado

- Não- disse Thiago simplesmente

- Eu acho que o Pontas tem razão, ele não devia beijar, senão a Lily iria ficar furiosa com ele e nunca mais olharia para a cara dele de novo- disse Remo

- Exatamente! Eu conheço a minha ruivinha, e não poderia deixar tudo a perder, eu ainda tenho que aturar mais 4 dias de aposta, para então sair com ela.

- Mas para onde você vai levar ela?- Perguntou Pedro curioso

- Isso, meu caro rabicho, é surpresa!- ele disse com um sorriso maroto

-Mas pontas, você acha que a Lily caiu nessa de aula de poções?

- Não, a minha Lily é muito esperta. Mas no final ela aceitou e é isso que importa!- ele disse feliz da vida

- Já está tarde e eu estou morrendo de sono- disse Remo-Pessoal, não se esqueça que falta dois dias para a lua cheia- disse remo abatido

- Nós nunca esqueceríamos Aluado, fica calmo que tudo vai dar certo!- disso Sirius

- Tomara almofadinha, tomara!

E assim todos foram dormir.

4º dia

Lilian

Está sendo bem difícil admitir para mim mesma que eu gosto do Thiago, como isso pode acontecer comigo? Depois de tanto tempo dizendo não para ele, depois de tanto tempo o odiando, agora o meu coração resolve simplesmente se apaixonar pelo idiota do Potter. Logo o Potter!Com tantos garotos que caem aos meus pés como o Amos Diggory, Jean Mackart e muitos outros eu fui me apaixonar pelo mais irritante de todos! O único que me enche o saco para sair com ele desde o 4º ano, aquele que vive me dizendo que me ama, aquele que é uns dos mais galinhas de Hogwart! Aquele que vive azarando o Severo! Tudo bem que o Severo as vezes o provoca, meche com artes das trevas e muitas outras coisas ruins, mas é só porque ele foi influenciado por aqueles idiotas dos sonserinos! Eu conhecia o Severo desde que era pequena, só de pensar que aquele menino que eu conheci está mexendo com artes da trevas! Realmente tem pessoas que escolhem caminhos diferentes, eu escolhi o meu e ele também escolheu o dele, agora é saber até onde isso vai dar...

Depois de pensar muito na vida, tudo isso durante a aula de História de Magia, pois não tem nada melhor para fazer naquela aula, o sino bateu indicando que era a hora do almoço. E lá fomos eu, Alice e Kelly para o salão principal. Sentamos e começamos a comer até que Thiago chegou e me perguntou:

- Podemos sentar com vocês- perguntou indicando os marotos e o Frank

- Claro! – Falamos as três juntas já indicando os lugares para que eles se sentassem. Ficou eu, Thiago, Alice, Frank no banco de trás, e Sirius, Kelly, Remo e Pedro assim respectivamente.

O almoço ocorreu as mil maravilhas, e quando deu sinal avisando que a hora do almoço acabara Thiago me perguntou:

- Nos vemos daqui meia hora?- Ele disse com um sorriso maroto

- Claro! Daqui meia hora no salão comunal!- eu disse- Kelly, nós temos que ir-disse olhando para Kelly, que ao ser chamada deu uma careta para Lily- Lice, eu sei que deve estar muito bom ai, vocês dois se beijando, mas nós temos que realmente que ir,- eu disse, mas depois de ver a cara da Lice de quem estava gostando do que estava fazendo, e passar para uma decepção por ser interrompida, acrescentou- depois vocês terão duas horas para namorar sozinhos.

- Eu sei que nós vamos ter duas horas para namorar não é Frank? – Frank assentiu- Então e você Lily? Vai namorar ou dar aulas particulares para o Thiago?- disse Alice com um sorriso malicioso

- Vou dar aulas particulares Alice- eu disse totalmente corada pelo comentário

- Mas se você quiser dar uns beijinhos, eu não ligo não...- Thiago disse sorrindo marotamente

- Eu acho melhor não Thiago.- eu disse mais corada ainda- Mas anda meninas, nós temos que ir!- eu disse morrendo de vontade de sair o mais rápido possível. Não demorou muito nós nos despedimos dos Marotos e do Frank, e seguimos até o dormitório. Chegando até lá desabafei

- Vocês estão loucas?- eu disse

- Não, por quê?- Disse Lice na maior cara de inocente

- Que história foi aquela em Alice?_" Então e você Lily? Vai namorar ou dar aulas particulares para o Thiago?", _posso saber?- eu disse levemente irritada

- Que foi? Eu só falei a verdade! E não vem que não tem, Lily! Vai me dizer que nunca pensou nisso? - disse Alice e balancei a cabeça negativamente-Conta outra Lily, por que outro motivo você iria querer dar _aulas particulares_ para o Thiago, se não fosse para dar uns beijinhos nele?

- Talvez eu estivesse pensando em _só_ dar aulas particulares- eu disse- Mas mudando de assunto, Kelly,o que você e o Sirius tanto falavam hoje, não pense que eu não vi vocês sorrindo um pro outro- Mas quando vi a cara de confusa que Kelly fez eu logo acrescentei- E não adianta falar não teve sorrisinhos porque o Thiago também viu!- Eu disse feliz da vida conseguindo mudar o rumo da conversa

- Nada...- mas diante dos nossos olhas ela falou- Nós vamos nos encontrar daqui a pouco ... Mas não é nada sério, é só para vocês duas e os marotos pegarem no nosso pé. Você acredita que eles falam as mesmas coisas que vocês?

- Acredito, pois vocês são iguais mesmo!- Eu disse rindo.- Mas eu tenho que tomar banho rapidinho, e vocês podem escolher a minha roupa?

- Claro! – disseram as duas com um sorriso maroto, mas que Lily não viu, e quando Lily já estava no banheiro elas falaram juntas- Eu acho que o Thiago vai ter uma bela surpresa- e caíram na risada

Cinco minutos depois, Lily saiu do banho e quando viu a roupa que elas prepararam para elas ela disse que era um pouco indecente, mas vestiu, e desceu dando de cara com um Thiago com cara de bobo e sorriu satisfeita

Thiago

Quando eu vi a minha ruivinha descendo com seus livros meu rosto se iluminou. Não por causa dos livros, mas sim da roupa que ela estava usando. Ela usava uma calça jeans bem justa que marcava todo o seu lindo corpo e uma blusa de decote um V, pelas barbas de Merlin! E que decote! Seus cabelos estavam presos em um lindo rabo de cavalo, mas mesmo assim a deixava mais linda!

- Agora eu sei porque você gosta tanto dela Pontas, ela realmente não é de se jogar fora!- Cochichando Sirius disse no meu ouvido rindo

- Se eu fosse você tirava os olhos, se quiser continuar a viver- Eu disse isso o fuzilando com os olhos.

- Oi Sirius, remo, e Pedro! - Disse a minha ruiva -Vamos Thiago?

- Claro Lily!- Eu disse feliz da vida

E assim começamos a andar até o 7º andar, onde ficava a sala precisa. Chegando lá nós começamos a estudar poções, mas confesso que eu não estava prestando atenção em nada do que ela estava falando, eu só estava observando cada coisa que ela fazia. Meia hora depois ela acabou de explicar tudo para Thiago e disse:

- Temos mais uma hora livre para fazermos o que quisermos! Bom... Eu acho que já vou indo.- Ela disse simplesmente

- Mas com quem você vai ficar? Pois a Kelly está com o Sirius, Alice com o Frank. Fica aqui por favor?- eu implorei

- Ta bom, mas o que você quer fazer?

- Bom... Que tal você começar a falar sobre você- eu disse

- Sobre mim? O que você quer saber sobre mim?- Ela disse meia confusa

- Tudo!

- Bom...- Ela começou meio hesitante- Meus pais são muitos legais, eu os adoro! Eles são simpáticos e honestos, são as melhores pessoas que eu já vi no mundo! Já a minha irmã... Ela me odeia, e eu também a odeio, ela faz de tudo para me aborrecer, me chama de aberração, de tudo que você puder imaginar! É a única pessoa no mundo que eu não me dou bem...- E assim ela falou uns bom minutos até que ela perguntou- e você Thiago? Como é a sua vida?

- Bom... A minha vida é realmente muito boa. Eu tenho amigos que me ajudam quando precisam, amigos que juntos fazemos todo tipo de aventura. Você sabia que o Sirius mudou lá para casa no 6º Ano? Pois é.. Desde então eu o considero um irmão para mim já que eu sou filho ú pais são aurores e pessoas muitos conhecidas no mundo bruxo. Eu os amo muito de verdade. A minha mãe é muito parecida com você, ela também é ruiva, e é muito linda. - Com esse comentário Lily corou-Eu acho que as ruivas são as perdição dos Potter's- ele disse isso e os dois riram- Meu pai é muito parecido comigo em tudo que você pode imaginar.

E assim ficaram conversando até que Lily falou que já era hora deles irem.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe?- Thiago perguntou

- Não, acho melhor não.- e dizendo isso ela me deu um beijo no rosto e se afastou indo para a aula de transfiguração. E não demorei muito eu a segui, antes que chegasse atrasado para a aula. A profª Minerva não atura atrasos.

E assim o dia passou normalmente para ambos. Eles chegarão no dormitório depois das aulas, contaram o que houve e foram dormir pensando um no outro

5º Dia

Lilian

_Depois de todo esse tempo odiando o Thiago... Depois de tanto tempo o ignorando, negando todos os convites para sair dele. E quando surge a 1ª oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor, eu resolvo me apaixonar pelo 2º maior galinha de hogwart! Sim, pois o Sirius consegue ser mais galinha que o Thiago. Tenho até pena da Kelly coitada... Ela se encontra na mesma situação que eu me encontrava antes. Estava apaixonada e não sabia, e depois não adimitia... Mas não era minha culpa... Quem poderia imaginar que eu: Lilian Evans, a monitora-chefe, a toda organizada, a responsável, a dedicada, estudiosa, uma das melhores alunas que hogwart já teve pode se apaixonar pelo orgulhoso, gostoso, convencido, lindo, idiota do Potter? _

_É... O mundo realmente dá voltas..._

O dia passou tudo calmamente. Não tinham aulas pois era sábado, Remo não apareceu, Thiago e Sirius dormiram na maior parte da manhã, e assim passou o dia. A noite chegou e a Lua Cheia brilhava lá no céu quando os 4 marotos foram para a casa dos gritos com o Remo transformado

6 º dia

- Nossa Lily como você está linda hoje!- Disse Sirius no ouvido de Thiago e esse levantou rapidinho

- Quê? Cadê?- Olhou para os lados e não viu nenhuma Lily e disse- De novo Almofadinhas, não tem jeito melhor de me acordar não?

- Não Pontas, sinto muito, mas esse método é infalível. Acorda logo, que nós temos que levar o Aluado para a enfermaria, ele já está bem indisposto

- Peraí.- disse Thiago- eu só vou me arrumar para a aula e já vou com você te ajudar.

-Aulas pontas?Você está realmente em outro mundo!- disse Sirius rindo- Hoje é Domingo! Dia de visita a Hogsmead!

- É mesmo! Quase me esqueci! Você sabe com que eu vou mesmo?

- Eu acho que é uma tal Emmeline alguma coisa, uma menina da Lufa-Lufa...

- Isso almofadinhas! Emmeline Crowe! Você é um gênio!

- Meu caro pontas, me diga algo que eu não sei!- disse um Sirius convencido

-Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Todo mundo sabe que eu sou mais gênio que você!- Disse Thiago no mesmo tom- E cadê o Rabicho?

- Adivinha...

- No salão principal comendo!- Disse Thiago rindo

- Ahan- disse Sirius também- Aonde mas ele poderia estar?

- Na cozinha!- Disse Thiago- E você Aluado está bem?- perguntou Thiago vendo a cara do amigo

-Nada bem pontas, nada bem. Vamos logo para enfermaria para eu tomar uma poção, pois estou realmente com muita dor, hoje mais ser uma noite bastante difícil

- Não se preocupe Aluado, nós estaremos com você!- disse Thiago tentando reconfortar o amigo

- É eu sei...- disse Remo desanimado

- A única coisa boa é que a lua cheia começa hoje e dura sete noites. Sendo assim, dá para você ir lá em casa nas férias!

- Não sei não, Pontas, não quero atrapalhar...

- Imagina, Aluado, você nunca atrapalha você é meu amigo e ficarei muito chateado se você não passar as férias lá em casa.

- Ta bom, mas primeiro eu tenho que perguntar para minha mãe se ela deixar eu vou.

- Perfeito!- disse Thiago sorrindo

- Pontas, eu ainda tenho que falar com a minha mãe!

- Mas é claro que ela vai deixar!

-Eu também acho, Aluado!- confirmou Sirius.

- Que seja, mas será que vocês podem me ajudar para ir até a enfermaria?

- Almofadinha,pega a capa ali, e vamos.

E assim foram os três rumo a enfermaria com Remo coberto pela capa de invisibilidade. Eles deixaram o Remo lá e foram encontrar seus pares para a visita. E assim seguiram para Hogsmead.

Enquanto isso Lily estava No dormitório se vestindo para ir com o Amos pra Hogsmead, ela estava realmente linda.

- Como estou?- perguntou Lily de novo

- Está linda Lily, já falamos isso um monte de vez, anda logo, senão vamos nos atrasar!-disse Kelly.

- Já vou!- disse Lily por fim e seguiu rumo o salão principal onde Amos a esperava:

- Você está linda!- disse Amos impressionado

-Obrigada! Você também!- ela disse com o seu melhor sorriso

Kelly também seguiu o seu par, dessa vez era outro jogador da corvinal, agora era um goleiro. E Alice como sempre foi com o Frank.

O passeio ocorreu muito bem, rolou muito beijos e agarração, todos saíram muitos felizes, menos Thiago, que viu a sua ruivinha beijando o cara de sapo e não ficou muito feliz com isso. Já era 17:45, estava quase anoitecendo, então se despediu da Emmeline e foi chamar o Sirius para irem para a casa dos gritos

- Eu sei que deve estar muito bom, mas nós temos que ir- Thiago disse transparecendo a sua irritação. Sirius se separou da garota com que estava e se virou para Thiago

-Acho bom você ter um bom motivo para me interromper Pontas!- Disse Sirius fuzilando Thiago com os olhos, mas esse nem se importou estava irritado de mais para ligar para o olhar de Sirius.

- Já são 17:45.- Disse Thiago simplesmente

- Entendi.- Sirius se virou para a garota que em instante atrás estava beijando- Bom, agora eu tenho que ir, mas depois a gente continua o que estava fazendo...- disse Sirius com um sorriso malicioso.

- Claro! Quando quiser!- disse a garota se afastando

- deixa eu adivinhar...-disse Sirius com uma cara de diversão- Você viu a Lily beijando o Diggory, então resolveu ir para a casa dos gritos mais cedo?

- Toca mais uma vez nesse assunto e eu te garanto que vai ser um maroto a menos no mundo!- Disse Thiago fuzilando Sirius. Sirius apenas se limitou a assentir com a cabeça e segurar o riso por causa do ciúme de Thiago com a Lily.

E a noite seguiu como uma noite qualquer de lua cheia, os marotos ficaram com o Remo a noite enquanto isso no dormitório feminino as meninas conversavam

- Parece que tudo ocorreu muito bem para todos nós, não é mesmo?-disse Lily depois de conversar com as meninas sobre o seu encontro com o Amos.

- Para todo mundo menos pra o Ti- disse Kelly

-Por que? Eu vi que ele estava acompanhado de uma menina e estava no maior agarramento- disse Lily

- Lily você viu ele antes de ver você beijando o Amos, depois disso eles dispensou a garota e chamou o Sirius para voltar para a escola, ele estava com uma cara...

- Mas e eu com isso? Eu saio com quem eu quiser, beijo quem eu quiser e quando eu bem quiser, pois eu não tenho nenhum relacionamento com o Thiago além da Amizade. - disse Lily irritada

- Lily, vocês já passaram da fase só da amizade, vocês estão dando um passo para o namoro, afinal você mesmo disse que ontem vocês nem se beijaram, só ficaram conversando sobre a vida de cada um. E outra está na cara que você gosta dele, gosta até demais para serem só amigos. - disse Kelly

-Eu realmente gosto do Thiago, talvez até mais do que eu gostaria, mas eu não tenho nada com ele e isso não me impede de ficar com outras pessoas.-disse Lily decidida

-Lice... você ouviu o que eu ouvi?- Disse Kelly de boca aberta

- Talvez... Não pode ser...

- Você falou que gosta do Thiago!- Disseram as duas juntas

- Não falei não... Vocês ouviram errado!- disse Lily se desvencilhando do que disse

- Você disse sim.- disse Lice de olhos arregalados- você disse: _Eu realmente gosto do Thiago, talvez até mais do que eu gostaria! _Acabou de confessar que está apaixonada pelo Thiago!

- Não disse não. Eu simplesmente disse que eu não o odeio mais, mas isso não quer dizer que eu estou apaixonada, e muito menos que eu o amo!- disse Lily decidida e irritada

- Algum dia você vai admitir para nós e para si mesma que o ama, e nesse dia estaremos aqui para te ouvir- disse Alice sonhadora

- Tá então até que esse dia não chega, vamos mudar de assunto?- Lily disse irritada

- Vamos- disse Kelly

- Bom, eu tenho um assunto para contar para vocês mas é um pouco complicado..- disse Alice meio hesitante

- O que é- Kelly perguntou para Lice curiosa

- É sobre o Remo...- Quando disse isso Kelly e Lily se entreolharam preocupadas, pois elas sabiam do segredo que Remo quardava e não contaram para ninguém – Euachoqueeleéumlobisomem- disse Lice rápido demais

-Quê?- disseram Kelly e Lice juntas sem entender o que a miga disse

- Eu acho que o Remo é um lobisomem! !

- Alice você está bem? Como assim? Você está louca!- disse kelly tentando parecer calma por fora mas por dentro estava uma pilha

- è lógico que ela está louca Kelly- disse Lily que se encontrava na mesma situação que Kelly

- Não gente! Eu estou legal mas eu tenho certeza que ele é um lobisomem. Pois todos os dias de lua cheia ele desaparece e inventa uma desculpa que alguém da família está doente e quando chega fica super abatido e pálido. Isso não é normal!- disse Lice e logo em seguida suas amigas começaram a rir- Posso saber qual é a graça?- disse começando a ficar irritada

- Só agora você percebeu?- disse Kelly

- Vocês sabiam esse tempo todo e não me contaram?- disse Lice indignada

- eu só fiquei sabendo o ano passado, mas a Lily sabe desde o 2º ano- disse Kelly

- Vocês sabiam e mesmo assim não me contaram? Isso é que são amigas!-disse Lice irritada

- Lice... A gente não podia contar pois esse segredo não é nosso, e sim do Remo!- disse Lily

- Mas mesmo assim vocês poderiam me contar afinal eu sou amiga de vocês!

- Mas isso não importa agora... Mas e agora o que você vai fazer em relação a isso?-disse Kelly preocupada

- Como assim- perguntou Lice confusa

- Você vai ignorar ele... ou vai contar para todo mundo... ou sei lá o quê! Você vai fazer o que?- Disse Lily preocupada

- Calma gente, pode ficar tranqüilas! O segredo dele está a salvo comigo e eu não vou ignorar ele por causa disso! Que absurdo! Ignorá-lo por uma coisa que nem é culpa dele!- disse Lice indignada

- Ufa!-disseram Kelly e Lily ao mesmo tempo

- Bom... Acho que já tivemos revelações demais por uma noite só. Imagina! Eu descobri que o Remo é lobisomem e a Lily está apaixonada pelo Thiago!

- Ei! Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Thiago!- disse Lily emburrada

- Voltamos a estaca zero de novo...- disse Kelly revirando os olhos

- Eu disse que estou gostando dele não que estou apaixonada!

- Mas e aquele dia que você disse que está apaixonada pelo Thiago mas que não gostava do que ele faz? Aquele dia você confirmou que esta apaixonada pelo Thiago com todas as letras!- disse Kelly contente

- Adianta falar o contrario?- disse Lily cansada

- Não- disseram as duas

- Ta bom vocês venceram! Eu estou apaixonada pelo Thiago!- disse ela sussurrando

- O quê?- disseram as duas juntas, mas na verdade elas tinham entendido muito bem

- Já vi que vocês não vão desistir tão fácil dessa idéia- Mas Lily suspirou e disse derrotada- Eu estou apaixonada pelo Potter!

Depois disso tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Lily não soube explicar. Em um momento ela estava sentada na cama e no outro as três estavam pulando igual doidas na cama até que Lily recobrou o juízo

- Bom, se continuarmos assim as outras meninas vão acordar e já esta bem tarde e amanhã é segunda temos aula bem cedo! Boa- Noite- disse empurrando as meninas para suas devidas camas

- Boa- Noite futura senhora Potter- disse Kelly e Lice com um sorriso na boca

- Futura senhora Potter? Que imaginação as minhas queridas amigas tem!- disse Lily rindo- Eu nem namoro o Potter e agora nós já vamos nos casar? Como são apressadas!- disse Lily rindo mais ainda

- Não se esquece de me chamar para ser a madrinha de casamento de vocês, ouviu?- disse Alice

- EI! Eu é que ia ser a madrinha de casamento! Mas eu deixo você ser você, se a Lily me deixar ser a madrinha do filho deles!- disse Kelly sonhadora

- Nossa! Já esta pensando nos meus filhos com o Thiago? Vocês já pensaram que eu posso me casar com outro homem sem ser o Thiago?

- Não. Sinceramente não acho que isso vai acontecer. Eu acho que vocês vão ter um filho que é a cara do Thiago, mas que vai ter os seus olhos. Vai ser um menino perfeito!- disse Kelly

- Então ta! Vamos deixar esse papo para lá que eu estou morrendo de sono! Boa- Noite Futuras senhoras Longbottom e Black

- Ei! Eu não vou me casar com o Black- disse Kelly indignada

- Mas eu vou me casa com o Frank sim! Boa Noite- disse Alice indo para a sua cama

- Boa- Noite –disseram todas antes de dormirem

E assim passou a noite

7º Dia

Lily

_Hoje é o último dia dessa aposta. È depois de hoje que eu vou descobrir se o Thiago realmente gosta de mim ou eu sou mais um troféu para ele, afinal eu sou a única que já negou sair com ele, talvez eu seja só mais um desafio para ele. Eu realmente quero que ele ganhe essa aposta pois eu não acho justo logo agora que eu comecei a gostar dele ele ter que se afastar de mim. Não acho justo!_

O dia correu tudo muito bem, as aulas foram um tédio total como todos os dias, e as meninas aproveitaram a folga que tinham depois do almoço e foram para os jardins

- Me empresta a sua lição sobre a poção polissuco- disse Kelly

- Você não fez não? O que você ficou fazendo a noite inteira então?- disse Lily com um tom e sorriso malicioso no rosto

- Nada que você já tenha feito. Qual o problema de ficar dando uns amassos por ai?- disse Kelly inocentemente

- Nada...- disseram Lily e Alice

- Mas e ai? Me empresta ou não?

- Claro! Toma- disse Lily pegando o pergaminho e passando para Kelly

- Obrigada Lily! Você é um anjo!

- Me diga algo que eu não sei!- disse Lily num tom convencido

- Ai meu Merlin!-disse Lice dramática

- O que?- disseram As duas juntas

- A lily esta ficando muito tempo com o Thiago! Está até ficando convencida igual a ele!- disse Lice em um tom sério para depois acompanhar Kelly com suas risadas, enquando Lily fazia um sorriso amarelo

- Não é nada diss...- Mas foi interrompida quando Thiago apareceu

- Lily?- Ele disse

- Ah... Oi Thiago... Que susto que você me deu!- disse Lily ainda com a mão no coração devido ao susto

- Oi..

- Você veio aqui para falar da aposta ou da ronda de hoje?- disse Lily

- Eu.. Er.. Eu queria falar sobre a ronda

- Fala- disse Lily

- É que eu não posso ir hoje... Não podíamos passar o dia da ronda para outro dia?

- Acho que não. Mas não tem problema, eu faço sozinha

- Ufa...- Thiago disse- Você tem certeza que não tem problema?

- Claro que não!

- Que bom... E ruivinha, já pode começar a se preparar para sair comigo, pois sem dúvidas nenhuma eu vou ganhar!- disse Thiago com um sorriso maroto

- O dia ainda não acabou Thiago, muita coisa pode acontecer ainda hoje

- Lily... Quando eu quero alguma coisa eu consigo, até agora você não entendeu isso?- disse Thiago passando a mão nos cabelos, gesto que fez Lily revirar os olhos

- Veremos Potter...- disse Lily

E assim o dia passou tranquilamente, Thiago ganhou a aposta com a Lily, e essa teve que aturar todos os olhares do maroto. No final Lily estava realmente feliz por Thiago conseguir ganhar a aposta, pois justamente quando ela estava começando a gostar dele ela teria uma chance de sair com ele. Ela não gostava de imaginar o que teria acontecido se ela tivesse ganhado a aposta, ela sofreria muito sem os Lily, ruivinha, foguinho, Lirio, anjo ruivo, amor da minha vida, ruiva e por ai vai e principalmente sem os convites para sair, mas não admitiria isso para ninguém!


	4. Um convite de férias

O dia seguinte foi começou muito agitado para as meninas e para os Marotos. Remo dormia tranqüilo, Pedro roncava enquanto Sirius sonhava com a Kelly, Thiago sonhava com a sua ruiva e Frank sonhava com Alice. O dormitório estava em perfeita harmonia até que o despertador de Remo toca. Um "TRIM!TRIM, TRIM" foi ouvido por todo mundo, mais foram poucos que se arriscaram a se levantar, ou seja, somente Remo e Frank acordaram

- Eu não acredito que depois de todo esse barulhos que esse despretador...- Frank começou a falar mas foi interrompido

- É despertador!

- Que seja! Mas nem mesmo assim eles acordaram! Isso é que eu chamo de sono pesado!- disse Frank indignado e indo acordar Pedro. Levantou-se e se dirigiu a ele e puxou a coberta dele deixando Pedro cair no chão

- Isso eu chamo é de sonho bom!- disse Remo rindo- Provavelmente o Thiago deve estar sonhando com a Lily, e o Sirius com a Kelly

- O Thiago eu acredito que realmente esta sonhando com a Lily, mas o Sirius ficar sonhando coma Kelly é meio difícil pois é ele que diz que é o maior gostoso, é de todas, e um monte de BLÁBLÁBLÁ, será que finalmente ele vai se aquietar?- disse Frank com um ar de dúvida

- Tudo é possível se tratando de Sirius Black! Mas eu realmente eu acho que o Sirius gosta da Kelly- disse Remo

- Se você diz...

E os dois lançaram um _vingardium leviosa_ no Sirius e Thiago e esse xingaram os dois de tudo quanto é nome, mas depois se acalmaram

- Já que agora vocês nos falaram todos os palavrões possíveis do mundo...

- Não falamos não! Temos uma imensa lista pela frente. Quer que eu continue falando?- perguntou Sirius mal humorado

- Não precisa Almofadinha! Eu conheço muito bem o seu vocabulário, mas eu acho que vocês dois deviam se preparar pois daqui a pouco temos aula

- aula de quê?

- Aula de poções, com o pessoal da sonserina

- Ah não...- disse Sirius desanimado

- Ah sim! Aula de poções com a minha ruivinha! O dia não podia ter começado melhor! – disse Thiago animado

- Pelo menos você tem sorte!- disse Sirius desanimado

- Anda! Parem de reclamar, troquem de roupa e descem para o salão comunal que estamos esperando vocês lá embaixo para irmos juntos para o salão principal para o café. – disse indo junto com Frank e Pedro para a porta e quando estava na escada gritou- E NÃO DEMOREM!

Thiago e Sirius trocaram se rapidamente e logo desceram para o salão comunal. Depois de encontrar os amigos seguiram juntos para o salão principal e lá encontraram as meninas tomando café. Sentaram junto delas e conversaram animadamente até que Thiago falou:

- Sabe Lily, eu queria saber se você gostaria de passar as férias lá em casa- disse Thiago de supetão fazendo Lily engasgar com o suco que estava tomando

- Você pirou Thiago?- disse Lily surpresa depois de se recuperar do acesso de tosse que teve devido ao suco- Lógico que não! por dois motivos: 1º Meu pai nunca deixaria e 2º o que seria de mim em uma casa com dois marotos?

- Não seja por isso Lily- disse Thiago com um sorriso maroto e dirigiu se as meninas e Frank- Kelly, Alice e Frank vocês também estão convidados para ir na minha casa. Eu já falei com os meus pais e eles deixaram vocês irem para lá. Mas eles não estarão lá. Eles resolveram ir para uma 2ª lua de mel, então não irão estar lá em casa, só no 1º dia, depois disso a casa será só nossa. Então? O que acham?- Thiago perguntou mostrando uma animação na voz que contagiou a todos. Kelly foi a 1ª a falar

- Tô dentro, só tenho que enviar uma carta para os meus pais avisando!- disse empolgada

- Eu ainda tenho que ver com os meus pais, mas se eles deixarem eu também vou- disse Alice

- Também tenho que perguntar para os meus pais, mas é claro que eles deixarão!- disse Frank.

-Ótimo! Agora só falta você Lily, pois o almofadinha, aluado e Rabicho também vão- disse Thiago

- Er... Bom...- _" E agora? Meus pais realmente não vão gostar nada disso, mas pensando bem... Passar as férias longe da Petúnia é bom demais, mas 1º eu tenho que falar com os meus pais"_pensou Lily- Tá bom!- disse derrotada, e observou que Kelly e Alice já davam pulinhos na cadeira e Thiago tinha um sorriso que ia até os olhos- Mas eu tenho que perguntar para os meus pais primeiro!

- Lógico que a Sr. Evans vai aceitar! – disse Alice

- Lily, imagina uma férias inteiras sem a adorável da Petúnia- disse Kelly num tom irônico

- É esse o lado bom que eu estava pensando, umas férias inteiras sem a cavala da Petúnia faz todo mundo ter um humor melhor – disse Lily feliz- mas eu realmente acho difícil meus pais deixarem

- Por quê?- Perguntou Sirius

- Porque eu passo praticamente o ano inteiro na escola sem ver eles, então é nessa época que eu fico com eles

- Mas eles vão entender

- Tomara, Lice, tomara!

- Bom... Vamos que está na hora da aula de Poções, se não formos agora provavelmente chegaremos atrasados- disse remo.

- Vamos- disseram todos

O dia passou tranquilamente, todas as aulas foram bastante chatas e cansativas, mas nada que eles já estivessem acostumados. A lua cheia chegou, remo foi para a casa dos gritos como sempre com seus amigos e lá passaram as noite.

No dia seguinte Lily acordou cedo e começou a escrever para os seus pais:

_Oi Mãe e Pai_

_Como vão as coisas por ai? Espero que muito bem! Aqui está tudo ótimo. Estou estudando muito, pois esse ano eu tenho os N.I.E.M.'s então tenho que tirar notas boas, pois são elas que decidirão o meu futuro._

_Bom, mas não é por isso que eu escrevi, eu queria pedir para vocês me deixarem passar as férias na casa de um amigo com a Kelly e Lice, por favor?_

_Eu sei que é o único tempo que nos vemos, mais todos estarão lá, por favor me deixe ir_

_Beijos De sua filha_

_Lilian Evans_

E despachou a sua carta pela a sua coruja Allegra(N\A: o único nome que eu consegui pensar)

E logo depois foi acordar as suas amigas de um jeito muito "delicado". Ela pegou a varinha, apontou para o pescoço e fez o feitiço _sonorus_

- BOM DIA!- e a reação delas foi cada uma mais engraçada que a outra. Alice se enrolou na coberta e caiu de bunda no chão soltando um grito

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

E motivada pelo grito de Alice, Kelly levantou no pulo pegou a varinha e ficou apontando para os lados dizendo:

- O quê? Comensais?Ondê?

Depois que se deram conta do que aconteceu, Alice e Kelly se entreolharam e acompanharam Lily com as gargalhadas, pois querendo ou não foi muito engraçado o que aconteceu. Depois Lily tomou fôlego e falou

- Acho melhor vocês irem se arrumar pois temos aula de Feitiços

- Eu vou tomar banho primeiro- disse Kelly pulando da cama e correndo em direção ao banheiro

- Já enviou a carta para os seus pais Lily?- perguntou Lice

- Já. E você?

- Enviei ontem anoite. Estou esperando a resposta- mal acabou de falar uma coruja marrom apareceu na janela

- BROWN! Os meus pais me mandaram a resposta.- Lice pegou a carta do pé da coruja e leu e soltou pulinhos de felicidades- Eles deixaram Lily! Eles deixaram!

- Que Lice! Agora temos que ver se a Kelly e o meus pais vão deixar-mal acabou de falar e uma coruja preta apareceu na janela. Era Bonnie, a coruja da Kelly. Lily foi até a janela, abriu e retirou dos pés da Bonnie a carta dos pais da Kelly.- É carta dos pais da Kelly, deve ser sobre as férias

- É deve ser mesmo! – disse Lice, para logo depois Kelly aparecer pronta para ir para escola

- É a carta dos seus pais?- perguntou interessada

- Não. É dos seus pais !

- Ahhhhhh!- Gritou Kelly correndo até onde estava Lice e pegando a carta que estava na sua mão. Leu e depois abriu um sorriso enorme e dise- Eles deixaram! Eles deixaram!- e começou a pular em cima da cama em sinal de comemoração

- Meus Merlin! Eu estou em um bando de loucas!- disse Lily fazendo drama colocando a mão na testa

- Você não pode falar nada, pois você também é!- disseram as duas

- Eu? Lógico que não! Eu sou a sanidade em pessoa- disse Num tom mais dramático ainda

- Sei...

- Vou fingir que acredito!  
- Vamos parar de discutir sobre a minha sanidade mental e irmos para a aula?

- Vamos!- disse Kelly

- Não! Eu ainda tenho que me arrumar!- disse Lice

- vai se arruma logo! Que nós vamos te esperar no salão comunal!- disse Lily

E assim as duas desceram para esperar Lice que logo depois desceu també aulas passaram bastante rápidas, e quando foram ver já era a hora do almoço. Elas sentaram com os marotos.

- Thaigo! Adivinha? Meus pais deixaram eu passar as férias com vocês!- Disse Kelly super animada

- Os meus também- disse lice

- Idem- disse Frank

- E você Lily?- perguntou Thiago

- Meus pais não me responderam ainda, provavelmente a carta vai chegar a partir de agora

E não deu outra. Deu 5 minutos, uma coruja branca, a Allegra apareceu voando e deixando uma carta para Lily.

- São dos meus pais!- disse Lily ao ver o remetente

- Vai Lily! Abre logo!

- Já to abrindo Kelly! Calma!- e começou a ler a carta

Querida Lily

Que bom que está tudo bem com você! Continue estudando muito, pois como você mesma disse, o seu futuro depende disso. Nós estamos muito bem também, só estamos morrendo de saudades de você.

Enquanto ao seu pedido, eu e seu pai resolvemos um meio termo. Serão 3 semanas de férias, então 2 você passa na casa de seus amigos e 1 você passa com a gente. Que tal? É a sua única opção, pois ficamos sem você o ano inteiro e estamos morrendo de saudades de você, queremos te ver, saber como você está para matarmos um pouco a saudade,para depois você passar as férias com seus amigos. E essa é a nossa decisão final.

Espero você daqui a 3 dias na estação King Cross.

Beijos

De sua Mãe e seu pai

Antônio e Estela Evans

- E ai? Qual é a resposta?- perguntou Lice

- Um meio-termo

- Meio termo? Como assim um meio termo?- perguntou Kelly

- Eles deixaram eu passar as férias na casa do Thiago...

- Não era isso que você queria?- perguntou Kelly

- ... Mas primeiro eu tenho que passar uma semana lá em casa com os meus pais e com a Petúnia- Lily continuou como se não estivesse sido interrompida, e ao terminar ficou com uma carinha triste

- Não Acredito que a Tia Estela fez isso!- disse Kelly indignada

-Nem eu!- disse Alice

- Calma gente! Mas eu vou para a cada do Thiago, só que mais tarde do que vocês!

- Mas lily, você vai perder uma semana de férias tendo que aturar a cavala da sua irmã!- disse Kelly

- Eu sei, mas como você também sabe, eu tenho os meus meio de me divertir lá em casa

- Não acredito que você vai fazer o que eu to pensando!- disse Kelly irritada e indignada

- Dependendo, eu vou- disse Lily confusa

- Não acredito que você vai na praça!- disse Kelly irritada

- Ahh... É isso que você está falando...- disse Lily totalmente corada

- Claro que é isso que eu estou falando!- disse Kelly confusa também- Do que eu mais estaria falando?

- Sei lá, mas não se preocupe, eu estava pensando em somente ler- disse Lily voltando a sua cor normal

- Mas porque a Lily não pode ir na praça?- perguntou Thiago intrigado

- Nada não Thiago, besteira da Kelly- desconversou lily

- Realmente é besteira da Kelly- disse Lice entendendo o que se passava

- Vamos mudar de assunto?- disse Lily

- Vamos- disseram Kelly e Lice rapidamente, mas Thiago e os marotos não iam deixar isso passar, mais tarde eles descobririam o que foi que aconteceu.

- Então... O que vocês vão fazer quando eu estiver em casa?- disse lily tentando mudar de assunto

- Não sei, não planejamos nada ainda- disse Sirius olhando o resto dos marotos- esperávamos que vocês nos ajudassem nos planos

- Então teremos uma semana para planejarmos o que fazer- disse Lice

- Eu só peço uma coisa: não se divertem muito sem mim ta?

- Pode deixar Lily- disse Kelly rindo

E assim os 3 dias se passaram e todos já estavam de malas prontas para embarcar no trem que iria para King Cross. Lily, Kelly, Alice, Frank e os marotos se encontraram e sentaram na mesma cabine. Conversaram bastante, planejaram o que iriam fazer, e se despediram da Lily

- Lily, pode deixar que iremos te buscar, ta?- Lice e Kelly

- Não se preocupe, 1 semana passa rápido- Disse Remo

- Prometemos não nos divertimos muito sem você- disse Sirius

- Vai ser realmente muito chato sem você lá, mas como Remo disse, uma semana passa rápido- Disse Thiago com um sorriso no rosto mas percebia que ele estava um pouco triste por ficar sem a Lily por uma semana

- Promete que vai nos enviar cartas todos os dias?- disse Alice

- Prometo- disse lily

- Vai me falar se a Petúnia te encher o saco?- disse Kelly

- Prometo

- Promete se acaso ela fizer isso você vai me deixar bater nela?- disse Kelly com uma cara de chorinho pidão

- Não, embora seja muito tentador- disse Lily rindo

- Ah Lily, você é muito estraga prazer, desde que eu fui na sua casa eu quero fazer isso!- disse kelly com uma cara triste

- Eu quero fazer isso desde os meus onze

- É verdade né, que chato, só porque você virou bruxa ela te odeia- disse Lice

- É... Mas eu já me acostumei com isso

- Bom, é melhor você ir, pois os seus pais já chegaram- disse Lice

- Beijos- disse Kelly, e depois disso as três se abraçaram

- Tchau- disseram os marotos e Frank

- Até daqui uma semana!- disse Lily se afastando e indo de encontro com os seus pais

- Oi pai, oi mãe- disse Lily dando um abraço em cada um

- Oi filha! Quanto tempo! Está cada vez mais linda!- disse Sr. Evans

- Está praticamente uma mulher!- disse a Sra. Evans

- Obrigada!

- Petúnia, não vai cumprimentar a sua irmã?- disse a Sra. Evans em um tom bravo

-oi aberração!- disse em um tom seco

- Oi cara de cavalo!- devolveu Lily

- Meninas, não briguem! – repreendeu o Sr. Evans

- Vamos embora senão pegamos transito- disse a Sra. Evans

- Vamos!- disse Lily

E assim seguiram para a casa, na rua Alfeneiros nº 4.

- Mãe, vou subir para arrumar as minhas coisas e vou aproveitar para tomar um banho e dormir!- Disse Lily indo para o seu quarto levando a sua mala

- Está bem minha filha! Boa Noite!- disse a Sra. Evans

Lily subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto. Ahhhh... Quanto tempo não entrava lá! Seu quarto era branco e lilás, sua cama era uma de casal que ficava no centro do quarto, tinha uma janela que dava para a rua, tinha um banheiro, e dois quarda-roupas . Nada muito luxuoso e sim organizado.

Estava tão feliz de voltar para casa, de ver seus pais de novo, a única coisa que Lili não gostava era de ter que conviver com a sua irmã Petúnia.

"_Mas uma semana passa rápido_!" Pensava _ela " Ainda bem que vai ser uma só semana que eu vou ter que ficar aqui, é muito melhor ficar com o Potter do que com a Petúnia. Ainda não acredito que vou para a casa do Thiago. A pouco tempo atrás eu diria que isso era um absurdo, que provavelmente eu estaria sobre efeito da maldição Imperius ou algo do tipo. Mas agora eu me sento feliz de ir para a casa do Thiago com meus amigos. Eu ainda me sinto um pouco confusa em relação aos meus sentimentos, mas aos poucos eu vou me acostumando com a idéia de estar apaixonada pelo Thiago. Eu acho que ele gosta de mim de verdade, mas eu ainda tenho medo que ele só queira me usar e depois jogar fora. Mas ele não vai conseguir isso, não se eu conseguir fazê-lo realmente gostar de mim. "_

- Então eu tenho mais ou menos duas semanas para fazer o Thiago ficar aqui, na palma da minha mão- pensou alto apontando para a mão, depois disso deu um suspiro e se jogou na cama- Ai! Não acredito que eu estou pensando nisso! Pensando em conquistar o Potter, Lilian? Tudo isso por causa de uma bendita aposta! Antes era tão fácil... Você simplesmente falava o que queria para ele, o xingava do que quisesse, mas agora... você está caidinha por ele! Tudo isso por causa daquela aposta!- reclamou Lily derrotada, para depois começar a arrumar as malas no lugar, seguir para o banho e depois dormir.

Três dias se passaram desde a chegada de Lily em casa, os dias foram bastante cansativos com petúnia, mas por outro lado foi bastante divertido estar com os pais. Um raio de sol aparecia da janela do quarto de Lily, mostrando que o 4º dia começava a clarear. Depois de alguns instantes Lily começava a dar os primeiros indícios que iria acordar. A ruiva abriu os olhos, suspirou e espreguiçou na cama. Levantou- se e foi para o banheiro escovar os dentes. E quando voltou, viu que tinha uma coruja bicando a janela tentando chamar atenção. Correu até a janela e pegou a carta, e sorriu ao ver que era de suas amigas. Virou- se para a coruja e disse:

- Você quer um biscoito?- perguntou fazendo um carinho na coruja que deu um pio, o que Lily suspeitou que fosse um sim. Correu até o andar de baixo, e voltou com um saquinho de biscoito na mão- Aqui, coma!- ofereceu a coruja que segurou o biscoito na boca- Será que você poderia esperar para levar a resposta para os meus amigos?- a coruja deu um pio que ela novamente suspeitou que fosse um sim, e começou a abrir a carta

Kelly: Negrito

Alice: Itálico

Lily

**Como estão as suas férias? As minhas estão ótimas, só falta você aqui para ficarem perfeitas! Aqui está um pouco de tédio mas está sendo muito legal ficar com os marotos**

_Espero que a sua irmã não esteja te enchendo o saco. Mas concordo que as férias sem vocês não tem a maior graça! Mas eu não posso falar que eu estou morrendo de tédio, nem a Sta Kelly. Pois que eu saiba ela está de maior agarração como Sirius...( sorriso maroto)_

**( totalmente corada) Quem te disso isso posso saber? E como você pode saber disso se ficou de maior agarração com o Frank?**

_( Ligeiramente corada) Não nego que eu estava com o meu namorado, mas não é só eu que está achando que você e os Sirius estão ficando, todos estão achando a mesma coisa_

**O que eu faço ou não faço é da minha conta, e não dá de vocês**

_Lógico que é da minha conta, e aposta que a Lily também concorda comigo, pois somos suas amigas e temos o direito de saber o que se passa na sua vida_

**Se vocês quiserem saber de alguma coisa, espere a Sta. Lilian Evans chegar, sem ela eu não conto nada que há entre mim e o Sirius**

_Então realmente há alguma coisa!( Alice comemorando enquanto Kelly revirava os olhos)_

**E se tiver?**

_Se tiver você vai nos contar TIM TIM por TIM TIM_

**Só conto se a Lily estiver aqui( Kelly decidida)**

_Você consegue ser pior que a Lily no requisito teimosia!_

**Mudando de assunto, Lily você realmente precisa chegar o mais rápido possível, pois eu vou enlouquecer! O Thiago pergunta de hora em hora sobre você! Eu estou quase o estuporando de tanto que ele pergunta, só não fiz isso pois eu sei que você não gostaria nada disso. Mas por favor volta!( cara de choro)**

_Eu também estou começando achar que Thiago está exagerando com as perguntas sobre você, principalmente sobre um assunto em especial..._

**( cara de culpada) eu não tive a intenção de falar sobre a praça Lily, me desculpa! É que era o único meio de distrair que eu pensei na hora. E que meio! Mas se prepare pois os marotos em peso ficaram com pulgas atrás das orelhas sobre esse assunto. Sei que ele não é nada de mais, nem muito sério, mas pelo que eu conheço do Thiago, do tanto que ele é ciumento... Se prepare amiga, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai te perguntar sobre isso**

_Concordo com a Kelly, o Thiago é muito ciumento, então se prepare! Enfim, espero que as suas férias estejam boas, e quero que você aproveite bem os seus pais, pois daqui alguns dias você vai estar aqui com a gente! Já temos a programação da primeira semana, mas a da segunda são os marotos que irão fazer. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar! _

**Daqui alguns dias vamos te buscar, ok? Não se esqueça!**

Beijos e aguardamos a sua resposta

Kelly e Alice

_Amigas_

_As minhas férias estão sendo bastante legais. Meus pais me levaram para o cinema e o shopping, e amanhã provavelmente iremos no shopping fazer compras! Eu estou tão feliz! Eu realmente estava precisando de roupas novas!_

_E adivinhem? Vocês não vão acreditar! Nem eu estou acreditando ainda... é muito difícil achar que isso é verdade, vocês não tem nem idéia, até eu estou chocada até agora! Enfim vou deixar de enrolação e falar de uma vez: A PETÚNIA ESTÁ NAMORANDO! Eu sei! Eu também estou chocada, e vocês não acreditariam se eu disesse que ele é mais feio que ela, mais é a mais pura verdade! Ela parece uma rolha de poço de tão gordo que é, e nem parece que tem pescoço! Acho que eles fazem o par perfeito não acham? O rolha de poço e a cara de cavalo! Kkkk_

_Mudando de assunto, estupore o Thiago e você vai se ver comigo! Quando eu chegar não quero ver nenhum arranhão nele, se não vocês duas vão morrer! E a senhorita Kelly está realmente em maus lençóis, você realmente pensou que eu ficaria na praça? Que absurdo, é só de vez em quando que eu vou lá, você sabe que as vezes eu prefiro um bom livro. Agora eu realmente estou perdida, e é tudo sua culpa! Como você foi tocar nesse assunto, você sabe que o Thiago é um maroto e maroto sempre querem saber de tudo! Agora ele vai arranjar um jeito de me fazer falar! Só espero que quando isso aconteça ele não tenha uma crise de ciúmes!_

_Enfim, QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE ESTAR FICANDO COM O SIRIUS SENHORITA KELLY BARKER? E EU FICO SABENDO ASSIM? POR CARTAS? ACHEI QUE VOCÊ ERA MINHA AMIGA, E EU CONCORDO PLENAMENTE COM A LICE, NÓS SOMOS SUAS AMIGAS, NÓS TEMOS O DIREITO DE SABER QUANDO VOCÊ ESTÁ GOSTANDO DE ALGUÉM, E ESPECIALMENTE QUANDO ESSE ALGUÉM É SIRIUS BLACK! _

_Quando eu estar ai, você vai ter que me contar TIM,TIM, POR TIM TIM!_

_Espero ver vocês daqui a três dias, continuem me mandando cartas_

_Beijos_

_Lilian Evans_

_Ob: não mostrem essa carta para o Thiago, senão vocês vão ter os seus piores segredos exposto! Eu não quero ter que aturar o ego inflado do Thiago sabendo que eu me importo com ele._

Lily terminou de escrever e deu para a Bonnie levar. Assim que a coruja saiu, ela trocou de roupa e foi tomar café. E assim o dia passou normalmente. Quando faltava apenas um dia para Lily viajar na casa do Thiago eles bolavam alguma coisa. Todos estavam sentado na sala conversando até que Kelly falou

- Que tal nós irmos buscar a Lily amanhã?

- Kelly, a Lily chega depois de amanhã!- Disse Lice

- Eu sei... Mas é meio chato ficar sem ela aqui- disse Kelly

- Ficar comigo é muito chato?- disse Sirius fingindo de ofendido

- Não, mas ficar beijando toda hora meio que enjoa!- disse Kelly rindo da cara de cochorrinho sem dono que ele fez

- Se você quizer nós podemos fazer coisas que envolvam beijos e algumas coisas a mais...- disse com um sorriso e olhar malicioso

-SIRIUS!- gritou Kelly corada, no que todos riram

- Desculpa!- disse jogando as mãos para o alto- Mas se você quiser...

- SIRIUS!- disse de novo fazendo todo mundo rir de novo

-Mas em fim... Por que essa idéia agora, Kelly?- perguntou Lice

- eu estou com pena da Lily que está tendo que aturar a adorável irmã dela!- ironizou- mas é mais legal com ela por perto, assim ela dá conta do Thiago!

- EI! Como assim da conta de mim?- Thiago disse fazendo uma careta de indignado que todos riram

- Até parece que você não sabe! Eu já estou cansada de você perguntar toda hora sobre ela!- disse isso fazendo Thiago corar

- eu não pergunto sobre ela toda hora!- negou – Só um pouco!

- Só um pouco... sei... então eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra!- disse revirando os olhos

- Engraçadinha!- Thiago disse – você está andando muito com o Sirius!

- fazer o quê?- Kelly disse dando de ombro- Mas uma coisa eu não entendi. Por que os seus pais ainda estão aqui? Quero dizer, você disse que ele iriam ficar só no 1º dia, depois iria para a segunda lua de mel deles

- Bom...- Thiago corou um pouco, no que Kelly levantou as sobrancelhas- Eles quiseram ficar para conhecer a Lily...

- Não acredito nisso! A Lily vai querer te matar! Você falou dela para os seus pais?- perguntou Lice

- Se não falou? Você ainda pergunta? Ele fica um saco nas férias! É um tal de ruivinha, foguinho, Lily, meu coração para lá e para cá, chego até a ficar enjoado!- disse Sirius no que Thiago corou mais ainda

- Se prepare pois se a Lily estiver nervosa quando vier para cá você vai ter que começar a planejar o seu enterro, pois você vai morrer na certa! Mas se ela estiver calma ela vai simplesmente vai corar e te fuzilar com os olhos, mas você vai continuar vivo!- disse Kelly

- Nossa... como você sabe agradar uma pessoa!- disse Thiago revirando os olhos- Mas eu tive uma idéia...

E assim começaram a discutir a sua idéia, e foram dormir logo depois muito animados com o dia seguinte.


	5. Verdade ou consequencia

O dia amanheceu e Lily acordou bem disposta e pronta para curtir o seu último dia com seus pais. Levantou se e foi para o banheiro se arrumar para sair com a sua mãe para o supermercado como foi o combinado. Grande foi a sua surpresa quando viu que tinha visita

- Seus amigos estavam te esperando, filha!- disse a Sra. Evans

- Aí está a senhorita! Já estava indo te acordar se você demorasse mais um pouquinho!- disse Kelly se levantando para cumprimentar Lily- E você, como está?

- Estou bem.- disse abraçando agora Lice- E vocês, como estão as férias?

- Estão boas, mais está faltando alguém para torna las melhores ainda- disse Thiago dando uma piscadela para Lily quando ela foi abraçar ele

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- perguntou quando abraçava Sirius, Remo, Pedro e Frank

- Nós viemos te buscar!- disse Lice

- Mas eu vou para lá amanhã!- disse Lily

- Você ia para lá amanhã, agora você vai hoje e agora!- disse Lice

- Mas a minha mãe e meu pai aceitaram essa idéia?- indagou Lily

- Sua mãe deixou de boa, mas seu pai quando soube que você iria ficar na casa do Thiago com os marotos não ficou muito satisfeito não!

- Mas no final eles aceitaram?- perguntou Lily, todos acenaram que sim - Mas eu nem arrumei as minhas malas!- exclamou Lily

- isso não é problema! Eu poço arrumar para você!- disse Kelly

- Ah não Kelly! Eu prefiro que a Lice faça isso, ou se não eu mesma faço!- disse Lily

- Você não confia em mim Lily?- disse Kelly fingindo se de ofendida

- para arrumar as minhas malas? Não, decididamente não, prefiro mil vezes que você faça isso Lice!- implorou Lily para Lice

- Deixa de ser chata Lily, deixa a Kelly fazer a sua mala, você sabe o quanto que ela gosta de fazer isso!

- Ok! Mas não estranhe se eu bater na sua porta pedindo roupas!- disse Lily fazendo todos rirem

- Se acaso isso acontecer, eu vou pensar se te empresto ou não, ok?

- Ok- Nesse instante a sra. Evans apareceu na sala de novo

- Vejo que você quer ir- disse Estela, Lily balançou a cabeça concordando- Tenha uma boas férias, minha filha. Mas aquele é o Potter que você vive falando?- perguntou indicando com o dedo o Thiago, que estava feliz por sua ruiva falar dele com a mãe

- É ele mesmo, mãe.

- Mas você não me disse que ele era tão bonito!- disse Estela- Pelo jeito que você falava dele, dava a impressão que ele era bonito, mas não tanto assim. E afinal eu não o achei nada do que você disse dele verdade, ele me parece ser um rapaz bem educado. Você devia dar uma chance para ele! Ele realmente parece gostar de você e não é de se jogar fora!- disse deixando a ruiva totalmente corada com o comentário

- Quer dizer que você se juntou ao fã clube dos meus amigos? Bela mãe você!- disse revirando os olhos, quando todos ainda riam do que a sra Evans disse e de ver a Lily corada pelo comentário da mãe

-E ele é o mais bonito e educado que apareceu por aqui, ele daria um ótimo rapaz para você. Até o seu pai acha isso!- cochichou a sra. Estela no ouvido de Lilian

- Thiago Potter! O que você fez com os meus pais? Eles estão irreconhecíveis!- disse olhando para o maroto que sorria

- Eu nada...- disse sorrindo. Depois disso Kelly apareceu na escada carregando a mala já pronta. Thiago correu para ajuda La com a mala, olhou para sua mãe que exibia o olhar como se falasse " e ainda por cima é cavalheiro". Lily limitou se a revirar os olhos

- Lily, você realmente comprou roupas novas! Cada uma mais linda que a outras! Você vai me emprestar não vai?

- Vou Kelly, é escolher!

- Obrigada!- disse feliz

- Bom, acho melhor nós irmos, já está na hora.- disse remo

- Nós vamos de quê?- perguntou Lily

- Pó de Flu- disse Frank

- pó de Flu? Mas a minha lareira nem está conectada!

- Conectamos temporariamente, só para você ir lá para casa- disse Thiago

- então vamos?- perguntou Kelly

- Vamos- disse Lily se despedindo de seus pais e indo para a lareira junto com seus amigos. Depois de alguns instantes Lily se deu conta de estar em uma casa, que ela deduziu ser a de Thiago. Observou a casa muito atentamente, a casa era linda! Muito luxuosa, mais realmente encantadora, alguns quadro tinham as molduras folheadas a ouro e prata. Enfim, uma casa realmente também que na sala estavam duas pessoas, provavelmente os pais de Thiago. O homem era a cara de Thiago, só era mais baixo do que Thiago e os olhos pretos. A mãe era muito bonita, era ruiva como ela e os olhos castanhos esverdeados, os olhos de Thiago. Os dois abriram um sorrisos igual a do Thiago quando todos chegaram e foram cumprimentar a todos

- Vejo que voltaram, mas demoraram um pouco!- disse sr. Potter- Mas pelo menos trouxeram a minha norinha!- disse fazendo Lily corar e ficar das cor dos cabelos de vergonha, e fuzilar Thiago com os olhos

- Você é realmente encantadora como Thiago disse que era! Prazer em conhecer você, já faz muito tempo que anseio conhece La, Thiago não fala em outra coisa a não ser você nessa casa!- disse Sra. Potter, fazendo Thiago corar

- Mãe...- Thiago começou a reclamar

- Que foi filho? Falei alguma mentira? Que eu saiba não...- disse com uma cara inocente- enfim, prazer em conhece la senhorita Lilian Evans

- O prazer é todo meu Sra Potter...- disse lily

- Nos chame apenas de Sarah e James- disse com um sorriso

- E me chame de Lily- disse Lily retribuindo o Sorriso

- Espero que você não se incomode, mais eu e James vamos viajar, então vocês terão a casa só para vocês, mas já aviso, Nada de bagunças!- disse olhando para Thiago e Sirius

Então se despediu de todos, mas deixou Thiago por último, sussurrando em seu ouvido

- Você tem realmente bom gosto, não deixe essa ruivinha escapar!- disse Sr. Potter no seu ouvido

- Você realmente sabe escolher meu filho, ela dará uma ótima esposa!- sussurrou no ouvido de Thiago, deixando totalmente corado. E logo depois partiu.

- O que a sua mãe e seu pai te disseram Thiago, para você ficar totalmente corado?- perguntou Frank

- Eu também quero saber o que deixou o nosso _Thiaguinho_ todo coradinho!- disse Kelly apertando as bochechas de Thiago que ficou mais corado ainda, fazendo todo mundo rir

- Nada de mais- disse tentando desviar o assunto- e agora que a casa está liberada o que nós vamos fazer?

- Não sei...- disse Sirius

- Mas vocês não fizeram um planejamento ou algo do tipo?- perguntou Lily sentando no sofá depois que todos fizeram o mesmo

- Nós fizemos um planejamento da primeira semana começando amanhã, Lily- disse Lice

- Ok, vamos pensar em algo. Mas primeiro onde eu vou dormir?- perguntou Lily

- Deixe a mala ali no canto Lily, depois nós arranjamos isso. Mas 1º você vai nos ajudar a planejar algo para fazer!- disse Kelly no que que Lily deu de ombros

- Ok!- concordou Lily

- Então nós poderíamos jogar algo- sugeriu Remo

- Que tal verdade ou conseqüência?- sugeriu Kelly que também era filha de trouxas como Lilian

- Verdade ou conseqüência?- disseram todos, menos Remo que conhecia a brincadeira

-Eu acho uma boa, mais não seria melhor fazermos uma pequena adaptação?- disse Lily no que Kelly e remo se juntaram aos outros com cara de quem não entedia nada- Qual é gente! Eu estou dizendo é que nós enfeitiçaríamos a garrafa para que quem for responder não ser capaz de mentir ou algo do tipo!

- É uma boa Lily- concordou Kelly e Remo

- Obrigada!- disse Lily satisfeita consigo mesma

- É só eu ou vocês também estão boiando?- perguntou Sirius irritado

- Não é só você Almofadinhas, eu também estou boiando!- disse Thiago também irritado por não estar entendendo nada

- Será que vocês podem nos explicar o que é essa tal de verdade ou conseqüência?- disse Alice no que Frank concordou

- Vocês poderiam aprender mais um pouco de cultura trouxa, as vezes é muito útil- disse Lily impaciente- Enfim, verdade ou conseqüência é um jogo muito jogado no mundo trouxa, se joga com uma garrafa que fica no meio de uma roda de pessoas, a garrafa tem a boca e o fundo. A boca pergunta e o fundo responde. A pessoa que tem que responder pode escolher entre a verdade ou a conseqüência, se ela escolher verdade ela terá que responder a pergunta dizendo somente a verdade. Se escolher conseqüência terá que pagar uma prenda.- explicou Lily

- Terá que pagar qualquer prenda Lily?- perguntou Thiago com um olhar malicioso

- É, Thiago, qualquer prenda- disse Lily revirando os olhos para o maroto- só espero que não esteja pensando em bobagens!

- Não estou pensando em bobagens! Eu sou uma pessoa pura!- disse Thiago botando a mão no peito fingindo indignação

- Se você é puro eu sou o que? Uma santa?- disse Lily fazendo todos rirem

- gostei do jogo! Mas que parte é essa de que você falou de adaptações bruxas?- perguntou Frank

- É só um feitiço para colocar a garrafa para mostrar quando a pessoa mente- disse Lily

- Bom, o que estamos esperando? Vamos começar a jogar!- disse Sirius animado

- Mas nós precisamos de uma garrafa vazia- disse Remo

- Vou pegar!- disse Thiago se dirigindo a cozinha, e voltando logo depois com uma garrafa na mão- O que nós fazemos agora?- disse entregando a garrafa para Lily

- è só fazer um feitiço...- disse Lily apontando para a garrafa e dizendo o feitiço- Pronto! Agora é só fazermos uma roda e girarmos a garrafa- disse Lily sentando e todos fizeram o mesmo.- Mas vamos combinar uma coisa! Todos tem o direito a três verdades, o resto é conseqüência!- todos concordaram

- Quem gira?- perguntou Remo

- Eu!- disse Kelly empolgada

REMO X ALICE

- Verdade ou conseqüência?- perguntou Remo

- Verdade- respondeu Alice

- Eu não sei o que perguntar...- disse Remo

- Pergunta qualquer coisa, Aluado!- Disse Sirius

- ok! O que você quer ser quando crescer?- perguntou, no que todo mundo fez careta

- Isso lá é pergunta, Aluado!- disse Thiago

- Foi a única que me veio na cabeça!- se desculpou

- Eu ainda não tenho certeza, mais eu quero ser auror- disse Alice

LILY X KELLY

- Verdade ou conseqüência?- perguntou Lily

- Verdade- respondeu Kelly depois de pensar um pouco

- O que há entre você e os Sirius?- perguntou Lily deixando Kelly um pouco corada

- Nada de mais.- perguntou

- nada de mais, Kelly? Não é o que eu estou sabendo não...- disse Lily olhando para Kelly curiosa

- Digo e repito nada de mais...- Kelly disse isso, e a garrafa começou a ficar vermelha

- Parece que temos algumas pessoas mentindo aqui!- disse Lily vitoriosa- Pode desembuchar Kelly! O que há entre vocês?

- Nós só estamos ficando, se é isso que você quer saber!- disse um pouquinho corada-Mas por que raios foi essa pergunta agora?

- Só tive uma curiosidade. Pois fiquei sabendo que vocês estavam no maior agarramento, e não quis confirmar na carta que você me enviou. Só estou confirmando agora.- disse Lily sorrindo

- Continue sorrindo Lily, mas aguarde... o que é seu está guardado- disse Kelly com ar vingativo fazendo o sorriso de Lily vacilar

- O que você quis dizer com isso?- perguntou Lily

- Espere e verá

SIRIUS X LILY

- Verdade ou conseqüência?- perguntou Sirius

- Verdade

- Por que você odeia tanto o Pontas?- perguntou Sirius no que Lily corou levemente

- Não a odeio de verdade. Quando eu falo isso é porque eu estou nervosa e quero que ele me deixe em paz. Satisfeito?

- Satisfeitíssimo!- disse Sirius vendo que Thiago estava sorrindo muito feliz com essa resposta

PEDRO X FRANK

- Verdade ou conseqüência?

- Conseqüência- disse Frank decidido

- Ah... Eu não sei... Que tal você dançar balé para nós?- perguntou Pedro, todo mundo concordou e Frank dançou balé no que todos riram muito

KELLY X LILY

- Verdade ou conseqüência?- perguntou Kelly com um brilho no olhar

- Conseqüência. – disse Lily depois de pensar e chegar a conclusão de que pedir verdade para Kelly não pode ser muita coisa boa

- Fugindo da verdade ruiva?- perguntou Kelly

- Não. Só acho que conseqüência é mais favorável para mim.

- ok, você que pediu. A sua conseqüência será...- fez suspense

- Ah... fala logo a droga da conseqüência!- irritou se Lily

- Calma! A sua conseqüência será dormir no mesmo quarto de que o Thiago, todos os dias das férias, retirando quando os pais dele estiverem aqui.- completou totalmente satisfeita. Todos na sala olhavam Lily que estava com a boca aberta sem acreditar, Kelly que estava sorrindo vitoriosa e Thiago que só faltava dar pulinhos de felicidade

- Não acredito que você vai fazer isso comigo Kelly!- disse Lily indignada- Vai ser assim? Então me aguarde...

LILY X PEDRO

- Verdade ou conseqüência?- perguntou Lily

- Conseqüência.

- Você vai ter que dormir no mesmo quarto de que o Remo, todos os dias das férias, retirando quando os pais do Thiago estiverem aqui, e quando eu disse dormir no mesmo quarto que o remo eu disse na mesma cama!

- Boa Lily!- disse Frank dando gargalhadas da cara que Remo e Pedro fizeram quando lily terminou de falar. E não foi só ele que riu, todos riram

- Você está brincando, não está?- perguntou remo- É o Pedro que pediu conseqüência não eu!

- Desculpe Remo, eu preciso descontar a minha frustração de dormir com o Thiago no mesmo quarto em alguém. E vocês foram os que apareceram primeiro. E os outros eu tenho um castigo especial para eles.- Remo bufou mais aceitou o que Lily disse

SIRIUS X KELLY

- Verdade ou conseqüência?- perguntou Sirius

- conseqüência

- Òtimo! Você terá que dormir no mesmo quarto que eu até os tios chegar!- disse sorrindo

- Não acredito! Porque eu fui dar essa idéia estúpida!- reclamou Kelly

- E você se muda hoje!- disse Sirius

- Tenho outra escolha?- perguntou Kelly no que Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente.- ok!- disse derrotada

FANK X ALICE

- Verdade ou conseqüência?- Frank

- conseqüência

- Eu quero a mesma coisa que o Sirius!- disse Frank

- Ah não, Frank!

- Ah sim! Você que pediu conseqüência!

- Parece que a minha idéia foi recebida por todos! Todos estão com seus pares! Eu sei... pode falar, eu sou demais!- disse Kelly

- Ah não Kelly! Você está convivendo muito com o Sirius! Está convencida igual a ele!- disse Lice dramaticamente fazendo todos rirem e Sirius e Kelly sorrirem amarelo

LILY X REMO

- Verdade ou conseqüência?- perguntou Lily

- Verdade

- hum... Eu vou entender se você não quiser responder, a escolha é sua... – começou Lily meio hesitante

- Vou fazer o máximo possível para responder

- Ok. Lá vai. Qual é o seu maior segredo?- perguntou Lily olhando nos olhos de Remo que ficou parado sem ação.

- É... Eu acho que já está tarde...- disse Thiago

- É já está ficando sem graça essa brincadeira, acho que devemos parar.- disse Sirius

- Não. Está na hora de contar para eles toda a verdade. O que eu quero dizer é que eu sou ... sou... um lobisomem! Fui mordido quando tinha 8 anos e desde então eu me transformo nas noites de luas cheias- suspirou e parou olhando para baixo e continuou- Eu vou entender se vocês não quiserem mais falar comigo, se quiserem gritar, eu vou entender, afinal eu sou um monstro. Acho melhor eu começar a arrumar a mala...- disse levantando e se dirigindo para o seu quarto, mas parou quando ouviu Lily lhe chamar com um tom muito "educada"

-REMO JONH LUPIN! Eu achava que você era mais inteligente que isso! Mas você está se mostrando um verdadeiro tapado!- disse Lily furiosa

- O quê...?- Remo perguntou confuso sem entender o por que de Lily estar tão ofendida. Por que ele era tapado? Mas não era só ele que estava confuso todos estavam confusos com a reação de Lily

- Sabe Remo, eu estou feliz e triste com essa noticia, sabe por quê? – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente- Eu estou feliz porque você nos contou o seu maior segredo, confiou na gente, confiou em nós que somos os seus maiores amigos! Achei que um dia você contaria para nós, eu quero dizer as meninas, pois os marotos já devem saber, mas eu achava que você contaria pois você se sentiria que poderia confiar na gente! Só não esperaria que eu teria que apelar para um jogo de verdade ou conseqüência!- disse apontando para a garrafa e se levantando alterada, Lice tentou fazer ela se sentar, mas não conseguiu- Achei que você nos contaria de livre e espontânea vontade, não meio obrigado como agora! Por isso eu estou meio triste com você. Mas não é só por isso. Me diz a verdade, você realmente achou que nós nos afastaríamos de você?- Lily viu Remo balançar a cabeça afirmativamente, e seu um suspiro triste- Digo e repito: Você é um tapado! Você acha que nós nos afastaríamos de você? Que nós gritaríamos com você? Que nós afastaríamos de você? Que idéia mais absurda é essa? Não sei se você sabe, mais eu e as garotas- disse apontando para Kelly e Alice que estavam super emocionadas com as palavras da Lily e se seguravam para não chorar- somos suas amigas! E amigos sempre ficam unidos, em qualquer parte das dificuldades, eles se unem para ficarem juntos! Eles se aceitam pelo que são, sem se importar com os seus defeitos, pois a amizade é assim, por mais que as pessoas tenham seus defeitos eles ficam sempre juntos, eles se apóiam! E eu pensei que você era nosso amigo Remo, pensei que você nos contaria mais cedo não vou negar, mas você nos contou agora, você podia escolher não responder, mas você optou por responder a verdade, então você ganhou mais pontos comigo, mas acabou de perder tudo falando aquela baboseira de que é um monstro, que entenderia se nós afastássemos de você e blábláblá! Repito de novo: você é um tapado! Você não é um monstro. Você é uma pessoa doce, amiga,leal, inteligente e muitas outras coisas. E nós não vamos nos afastar de você por uma coisa que é involuntária! Você é um lobisomem somente na lua cheia! E no outros dias você é o nosso amigo Remo! Aquele que é inteligente, aquele em que você confia os seus maiores segredos, aquele que está disposto a te ajudar quando precisar, aquele que é educado, amigo e leal!. Enfim. O que eu quero dizer é: Nos não vamos nos afastar de você nem que você queira!- concluiu olhando fundo nos olhos de Remo que estava brilhando, e depois correu até ele e lhe deu um abraço

- É isso ai! Você não vai se livrar tão fácil assim da gente!- disse Kelly também correndo para dar um abraço em Remo

- Você vai ter que se esforçar muito para conseguir esse fato!- disse Lice correndo e se juntando aos três que se abraçavam. Lily, Kelly e Lice se encontravam chorando, enquanto Remo se segurava para não ir para o mesmo caminho que elas. E Pedro, Thiago, Sirius e Frank encontravam se bastante surpreso pelas palavras da Lily, que expressavam a lealdade da amizade de todos daquele recinto. Depois de alguns minutos os quatro se afastaram e Remo disse

- Er... Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer- confessou

- Não diga nada Remo.- disse Kelly

- Apenas diga que é tanto nosso amigo quanto nós achamos que você seja.- disse Lice

- Mas é claro que eu sou! Vocês ainda têm dúvidas enquanto a isso?- perguntou indignado

- Mas ou menos. É como a Lily falou, você podia ter nos contado antes, sem se preocupar com a nossa reação. Pois se ela não fosse satisfatória era só lançar um _obliviate_ em nós e fingir que nada aconteceu. – disse Kelly

- É, e também como a Lily disse, você é nosso amigo, devia confiar em nós! Nos nunca, em hipótese nenhuma te deixaríamos na mão por causa de algo que nem é sua culpa!- disse Lice

- Desculpa, é só que eu tive medo da reação de vocês quando souberem da noticia. Mas vocês até que reagiram bem, bem até demais- disse olhando para Lily que corou- Confesso que no inicio eu fiquei com medo e confuso com a sua fala. Não entendi porque era um tapado e aquele papo de que eu não era inteligente.

- Devo confessar que ainda acho você meio tapado e sem inteligência no momento por outro motivo: Você achou mesmo que esconderia esse segredo da gente?- perguntou Lily

- Como assim? Vocês já sabiam antes?- perguntaram todos os garotos em coro

- Mas é claro que sim!- disse Kelly – Estou até ofendida! Como eu não poderia notar esse pequeno probleminha? Esqueceu que nós temos uma CDF- apontou para Lily que revirou os olhos- Uma pessoa que namora um garoto que dorme no dormitório dos marotos- disse apontando para Lice e Frank, e por ultimo para ela - E uma garota que anda com Lily Evans a CDF e os marotos? Com o tempo eu passei a observar o Remo, ele sempre faltavam nas aulas por uma semana todo mês, já estava ficando sem parentes para adoecer! Então eu, como uma legítima amiga de Lilian Evans, fui até a biblioteca e descobri o seu segredinho! Então eu sei disse desde o ano passado- disse Kelly sorrindo para Remo

- E você Lice, já sabe a muito tempo? Como descobriu?- perguntou Remo

- Eu associei uma coisa a outra e cheguei a mesma conclusão, conversei com as meninas e elas confirmaram as minhas suspeitas. Mas eu parei para descobrir faz pouco tempo.- disse Lice sorrindo também

- E você Lily, descobriu faz pouco tempo também?- perguntou Remo

- Bem... O quanto é pouco tempo?- perguntou encabulada- Eu comecei a te observar, e percebi que as suas desculpas eram um tanto esfarrapadas demais, então eu comecei a investigar mais dia qualquer eu peguei um livro na biblioteca e o li todo, para passar o tempo e estudar um pouco. E por incrível que pareça ele tinha um pouco sobre lobisomens. Então eu comecei a comparar, e chequei a uma conclusão: Você era um lobisomem. Eu sabia disso por dois motivos: Você tinha todas as características que falava no Livro como o cansaço, a palidez e ECT. E outro, que um dia eu fui até a enfermaria e te vi lá, provavelmente depois da lua cheia, e você estava todo acabado. E foi a partir desse dia que eu sei que você era um lobisomem.- disse Lily

- Mas você sabe disso a quanto tempo?- perguntou Sirius

- Desde o segundo ano.- disse Lily

- O QUÊ?- perguntou Sirius indignado- Você descobriu primeiro que a gente?- Sirius parecia realmente ofendido por isso

- Não exagera Sirius! Eu não esperaria outra coisa da Lily! Era meio obvio que ela sabia disso- disse Thiago com um evidente orgulho da sua ruiva

- Não é exagero! Ela descobriu primeiro que nós! Nós só descobrimos no terceiro ano! Isso é muito injusto...- e começou a reclamar baixo, mas ninguém se importou

- Bom, vamos voltar a jogar?- perguntou Remo

- Vamos!- concordaram todos e voltaram todos a se sentar.

THIAGO X LILY

- verdade ou conseqüência?- perguntou Thiago passando a mão no cabelo e olhando para Lily

- Verdade- disse Lily

- Hum... Me fala porque você não pode ir na praça?- disse Thaigo, mas Lily se congelou e olhou para as amigas em busca de ajuda

- Muda de pergunta Thiago!- implorou Lice

- Por quê? Não, agora eu quero saber por que a Lily não pode ir na praça!- disse decidido, e os marotos concordaram com ele

- Aff! Só não vai ficar com ciúmes depois!- disse Lice- E não diga que não avisamos!

- Por que eu ficaria com ciúmes?- perguntou Thiago alarmado olhando para Lily em busca de respostas.

- Thiago, praça é simplesmente uma expressão!- disse Lily

-Como assim?- perguntou Thiago

- Não acredito que você está me perguntando isso!- disse Lily meio corada- Mas vamos lá! Praça é significa um ponto de encontro entre adolescente. Na maioria das vezes você vai lá para ficar com alguém, pois sempre tem algum solteiro por lá. Então o que eu quero dizer é que praça é o mesmo que um encontro. Entendeu?

- Sim!- Thiago estava espumando de ciúmes- Então quer dizer que você vai na praça? Quer dizer que você fica se encontrando com garotos nas suas férias, enquanto eu fico aqui, igual um bobo pensando em você?- Lily se surpreendeu com a ultima parte então resolveu ficar calada, e também porque não confiava muito na sua voz. Então Kelly disse

- Sim Thiago. A Lily ia na praça comigo e com a Lice, quando essa não tinha namorado. Algum problema?- disse Kelly calmamente, mas sua voz soava desafiadora

- Claro que há!- disse Thiago indignado

- Posso saber qual é? Pois eu não estou vendo nenhum.- continuou

- Claro que há Kelly, eu estou atrás da Lily desde o 4º ano pedindo para ela sair comigo, e descubro que ela fica com um monte de garotos que nem fazem esforço para isso! Enquanto eu fico implorando uma chance e ela nunca me dá!

- Thiago, olha para a Lily: Ela é bonita, é popular, inteligente, amiga, fiel, tudo o que um garoto sonha, concorda?- Mas Kelly não esperou a resposta- Lógico que ela é! Ela poderia sair com quantos caras ela quisesse, pois você querendo ou não, muitos gostariam de ficar com ela. Mas com o passar do tempo, mas precisamente no 4º ano em diante, a Lily não consegue UM encontro em Hogwarts, sabe por quê? Porque misteriosamente todos os garotos com quem ela ficava apareciam na enfermaria por causa de um feitiço. Muito curioso, não é Thiago?- disse Kelly olhando o com uma cara furiosa

- Concordo com a Kelly. A Lily poderia ter quem ela quisesse, mas por sua culpa e de seus amiguinhos, a Lily não sai com ninguém em Hogwarts- disse apontando para os marotos que instintivamente recuaram um pouco.- Mas você realmente acha que a Lily deixaria de ficar com alguém simplesmente porque você deixava bem claro que o que queria? Não Thiago, a Lily sempre fez a suas próprias regras, nunca ligou para o que os outros pensam dela, sempre teve uma personalidade forte. Ela de vez em quando ficava com alguém na escola, mas era tudo muito secreto, pois se a historia vazasse, o coitado iria passar a noite na enfermaria, provavelmente estuporado, inconsciente, e com alguém feitiço enfeitando a cara. Então a Lily resolveu ficar com alguém que não seja bruxo, para evitar maiores aborrecimentos, foi ai que entra a praça. Era uma forma dela extravasar, relaxar, curtir a vida enquanto ela era jovem. Você não pode reclamar, pois você fazia a mesma coisa. Enfim, acabou com a sua crise de ciúmes, ou você quer que continuemos?- concluiu Alice

- Ok!- disse ele meio aborrecido- Mas é meio frustrante saber que depois de tudo que eu fiz para a Lily não sair com ninguém, ela resolve um jeito de sair mesmo assim.

- A Lily nunca abaixa a cabeça para uma coisa que ela não concorda, ela arranja um jeito de se safar. Eu te disse Pontas!- disse Remo

- Ok! Vocês bem que tentaram me avisar para não saber disso. Mas é meio estranho imaginar a Lily, a _minha_ Lily nos braços de outro cara.

- Eu sei que você deve estar com um pouco de ciuminho dela, mas não deixa transparecer não, tá? A Lily não gosta de gente muito possessiva.

-Mas me responde uma coisa Kelly. – Disse Sirius se virando para ela- Você também ia com a Lily nessa tal de praça?

- Ia. Por quê?- perguntou confusa

- Nada não. Só perguntei por perguntar!- disse Sirius dando de ombros, mas por dentro sentia as entranhas se revirarem, mas não sabia o que era

- Ok!- disse Kelly estranhando ainda mais a pergunta dele

- Enfim, será que agora nós podemos voltar ao jogo?- perguntou Lily depois de alguns segundo de silencio

- LILY!- disseram todos juntos- Você estava ai o tempo todo?- perguntou Lice

- Você quer dizer na parte que Thiago Potter perguntou para mim o que era a praça, na parte que ele deu um show de ciúmes, na parte que a Kelly me defendeu e depois você? Sim eu estava presente, eu notei que vocês estavam bastante concentradas em não matar o Thiago pelo seu jeito possessivo, mas eu não pude ajudar pois estava me esforçando para não pular nele e enforca-lo até a morte. Fora isso, aconteceu alguma coisa a mais?- perguntou inocentemente

- Você esta realmente calma!- disse Remo

- É claro que eu estou! Matar o Thiago agora não vai fazer a mínima diferença para a humanidade, e se eu fizer isso, eu ganho passagem para azcaban, e eu não estou a fim de passar o resto da minha vida no xilindró!- disse Lily com uma calma realmente invejável.

- OK! Vamos jogar, mas você está realmente calma demais para o meu gosto!- disse Kelly olhando Lily muito desconfiada

- vamos jogar? -perguntou Lily de novo

- Vamos!- disseram todos.

ALICE X SIRIUS

- Verdade ou conseqüência?

- Verdade- disse Sirius

- Hum... o que significa os apelidos de vocês?- perguntou curiosa

-Er...- Sirius olhou para os amigos e eles olharam para eles incentivando a contar a verdade para ela- Os nosso apelidos se referem a nossa forma animaga. Eu sou Almofadinha, pois me transformo em cachorro; Pedro é Rabicho, porque ele é um rato; E o Thiago é o Pontas porque se transforma em cervo. Satisfeita?- olhou para Alice que ainda tentava digerir o que acaba de ouvir

- O quê? Vocês três são animagos? Ainda por cima ilegais? Por que vocês fariam isso? Não vê que pod...- Estava dizendo Alice até que Lily a interrompeu

- Shhhi... estou pensando- disse Lily pedindo para Lice para de falar, depois de uns segundos ou uns minutos ela entendeu tudo- Claro! Como eu sou burra! Como eu não pensei nisso antes!

- Do que você está falando?- perguntou Kelly

- Esta na cara a resposta gente! Pense no porque deles virarem animagos ilegais!

-Por que eles queriam fazer algo fora da lei?- sugeriu Lice

- Não! Nós tivemos um bom motivo para isso!- disse Sirius

- Meninas, pense em animagia e na transformação do Remo! E juntem as duas coisas!- disse Lily impaciente

- O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra Lily, você está realmente burra, não tem nada a ver com isso!- disse Kelly

- Eu não sou burra Kelly, eu sei exatamente o porque deles se transformarem em animagos, e eles acabaram de confirmar que fizeram isso por um bom motivo!

- Lily, quer falar o porque deles virarem animagos logo?- perguntou Frank impaciente

- Calma! Eu só quero que vocês liguem os fatos e cheguem a conclusão que eu cheguei. O que eu quero dizer é que o Remo é um lobisomem, certo?- Frank, Alice e Kelly concordaram- E animagia se refere ao ramo da magia em que consiste em que um bruxo se transforme em um animal sempre que quiser, correto?

- Lily, nós não somos burros, nós sabemos o que é animagia!- disse Kelly

- E o lobisomem ataca somente pessoas humanas, e não animais!- disse Lily ignorando a fala da kelly

- Então quer dizer que...- começou Kelly

- Que vocês usam a forma animaga para ajudar na transformação do Remo!- completou Lice olhando para os marotos que confirmaram com a cabeça

- Que lindo! Vocês se superaram agora! Deve ter sido muito difícil se transformar em animago!

- Realmente foi! Começamos a estudar animagia partir do terceiro ano, logo depois que descobrimos que o Aluado tinha um probleminha peludo. Foram dois longos anos de estudos, e quando chegamos no quinto ano conseguimos virar animagos e desde então ajudamos o Aliado nas transformação- disse Thiago orgulhoso de si mesmo

- É realmente muito corajoso e bonito da parte de vocês ajudarem o Remo nas transformações, mas é realmente muito perigoso vocês fazerem isso!- disse Lily

- Preocupado com a gente Lily?- perguntou Thiago

- É claro que eu estou! Já pensou no que pode acontecer?- Lily falou

- Não se preocupe ruiva, nós tomamos bastante cuidado! Mas a cada hora que passa você me assusta cada vez mais- disse sirius

- Por quê?-perguntou Lily

- Primeiro você descobre que o Aluado é um lobisomem primeiro que eu, e isso é um grande fato. E segundo você descobre o motivo de nós transformarmos em animagos, em sei lá, dois minutos?

- Eu só sou inteligente, e uso a minha inteligência para chegar a umas respostas.- disse Lily

- Você ainda sim me assusta!- disse Sirius fazendo drama e fazendo todos rirem

- Então quer dizer que o Sirius é literalmente um cachorro? Em todos os sentidos? Interessante!- disse Kelly fazendo todos rirem

- EI! – indignou se Sirius

- Que foi cachorrinho? Algum problema?- perguntou Kelly

- O que você quis dizer em todos os sentidos?

- Devo confessar que achava que você era mais inteligente Sirius! Eu quis dizer que além de ser um cachorro na forma animaga e um cachorro com todas as meninas da escola

- Assim você magoa!- disse Sirius com uma carinha de cachorro abandonado

- Fica assim não! Desculpa!- disse Kelly ao ver a carinha que Sirius fez e deu uma selinho nele que logo aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo

- Hum-hum...- pigarreou todos na sala fazendo os dois se separKelly ficou da cor dos cabelos da Lily e Sirius ficou com um sorriso maroto

E assim começaram a jogar de novo, sem brigas e interrompimentos, só com alguns comentários maldosos quando as garotas confirmaram que eram virgens

- Vocês são virgens, mas se depender dos garotos vocês não vão ficar assim por muito tempo!- disse Remo fazendo as meninas corarem até o ultimo fio de cabelo

E assim passaram a noite, brincando, rindo, se divertindo e desvendando os maiores segredos uns dos outros, até resolveram dormir.

Continua...

Please coments!


	6. A primeira noite

_E assim passaram a noite, brincando, rindo, se divertindo e desvendando os maiores segredos uns dos outros, até resolveram dormir._

...

- Estou morrendo de sono!- disse Kelly dando um bocejo pela milésima vez naquela noite

- Acho melhor parar de jogar, senão a Kelly vai cair durinha de sono daqui a pouco!- disse Lily se levantando e ajudando a Kelly se levantar

- Deixa que eu carrego ela no colo!- disse Sirius com um olhar maroto

- Não! Nem penar, eu estou perfeitamente capaz de andar sozinha!- negou Kelly

- Ok! Só dei uma idéia!- disse Sirius levantando a mãe em sinal de rendição

- Er... Lily eu vou ter mesmo que dormir com o Rabicho?- perguntou Remo

- Depende. Se a Kelly falar que eu posso dormir em um quarto que não seja com o Thiago- Disse Lily olhando esperançosa para Kelly

- Nem pensar! Você vai ter que dormir no mesmo quarto que o Thiago e sem reclamar!- disse Kelly

- Eu tentei Remo! Mas enquanto eu dormir no quarto do Thiago você vai ter que dormir com o Pedro!- disse Lily

- Ok!- disse Remo dirigindo se a escada para o seu quarto com Pedro atrás

- Eu também vou subir! Beijos Lily!- se despediu Kelly seguindo Sirius para o quarto

- Parece que sobraram só nós dois!- disse Lily

- É o que parece...- disse Thiago nervoso sem saber o que falar- Vamos subir para o quarto?

- Vamos, só vou pegar a mala!- disse Lily indo pegar a mala, só que Thiago a pegou primeiro e disse que queria levar. Lily aceitou de bom grado, e eles começaram a subir as escadas

- Esse aqui é o quarto do Sirius, é onde a Kelly está. E esse é o quarto do Remo, do Frank e o meu!- disse apontando para cada uma das portas. E quando apresentou a porta do seu quarto a abriu e convidou Lily a entrar- As damas primeiro!- e assim Lily entrou no quarto de Thiago.

O quarto era realmente lindo e enoooorme! Tinha dois guarda roupas, um banheiro, e em um canto do quarto tinha dois pufes em cima de um tapete e uma mesinha de centro. A parede era vermelha e tinha vários pôsteres de quadribol do time dos Tornados, e um pôster dos marotos também. Era tudo muito organizado, até demais de acordo com Lily. E Lily começou a andar até uma mesinha onde ela via alguns porta retratos. O primeiro era dos quatro marotos juntos sorrindo e rindo de alguma coisa engraçada. O segundo era de Thiago fazendo uma pose com um sorriso que de acordo com Lily, era bastante sexy. O terceiro era de Thiago com a mãe, o quarto era dele com o pai. Mas o que realmente chamou atenção da Lily, foram duas fotos que estavam mais no fundo. Ela pegou as duas com a mão e trouxe para poder ver melhor e grande foi a sua surpresa ao constatar que uma foto era dela com suas amigas e a outra era dela sorrindo.

- Como você conseguiu essas fotos?- perguntou olhando para Thiago- Quero dizer, essa foto minha com a Kelly e Lice foi tirada nas férias que elas foram passar comigo lá em casa! Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem, foi a primeira fez que Lice foi ao cinema trouxa! Ela ficou realmente encantada com tudo, era uma alegria que realmente contagiava até mesmo eu e a Kelly que já tínhamos ido milhares de vezes ao cinema! E como você conseguiu essa outra foto? Principalmente deu sorrindo! Pois que eu saiba até antes da aposta eu nem falava com você, quanto mais dar um sorriso!- disse Lily, mas o seu tom não era irritado ou repreendor, era simplesmente de curiosidade-

- Eu bem... Sou um maroto Lily!- disse Thiago mas a viu arquear as sobrancelhas e disse- Foi a Kelly e Lice que me deram esse ano no meu aniversário.

- E porque elas te deram uma foto minha de aniversário?- indagou a ruiva fazendo Thiago corar- Quer saber? Deixa para lá, depois você me conta, na verdade agora eu só quero tomar um banho, posso?- perguntou sendo educada e Thiago fez que sim com a cabeça apontando a porta do banheiro para Lily.

Lily foi então até a sua mala que Thiago deixou em cima da sua cama e abriu a procura de um pijama, mas cada vez que olhava mais para a sua mala a procura de um pijama ela corava mais e mais e Thiago vendo isso aproximou se dela e perguntou

- Que foi Lily? Por que você está corada?- perguntou curioso tentando espiar por cima de Lily para ver o que tinha dentro da mala para Lily ficar desse jeito mas ela não deixou

- o que está acontecendo aqui é que eu vou matar a Kelly!- disse Lily indo em direção a porta onde era o quarto do Sirius e começou a bater na porta com bastante força gritando e fazendo que todos que estavam se preparando para dormir aparecerem na porta preocupados- KELLY LOUISE BARKER! ABRA ESSA PORTA IMEDIATAMENTE! Eu vou te dar três segundos! 1...2...E...- a porta abriu dando espaço a uma Kelly com uma cara bastante inocente

- Que foi querida Lily? Algum problema?- perguntou inocentemente

- PROBLEMA? Eu só não tenho uma roupa decente para dormir Kelly!- disse Lily com os olhos faiscando de raiva

- Lógico que tem! Eu separei umas roupas para você bastante lindas! Os pijamas estão no fundo da mala!- disse Kelly

- Você não pode chamar aquilo de pijama!

- Mas foram os mais bonitinhos que eu achei!- disse Kelly

- Alguém pode me dizer o por quê desse barraco todo?- perguntou remo se aproximando de Frank e Alice que estavam na porta do quarto deles vendo a confusão

- Ao que parece a Kelly colocou umas peças de roupas para deixar a mente do Thiago bastante solta! Se é que me entendem...- disse Lice baixinho para Frank,Remo e Thiago

- Então isso tudo é por causa de um pijama!- disse Remo indignado- Não entendo esse barraco todo!

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa quando a Lily pediu para que eu fizesse a mala dela! Ela estava prevendo que a Kelly ia fazer isso!- disse Alice divertida- Esses pijamas devem ser bem "_decentes_"!- disse fazendo aspas com os dedos

- O mais estranho é que a Kelly está _beemm_ calma!- disse Frank

- Isso é só fachada meu amor! Provavelmente a Kelly deve estar com medo, nem que seja um pouquinho da Lily, afinal, a Lily não ficou desse jeito nem com as piores brigas com o Thiago!- disse Alice para Frank

- Mas eu realmente não ligo se ela resolver vestir esses pijamas, não tenho nada contra!- disse Thiago com um sorriso maroto

- Thiago eu poço ver a mala da Lily? Por favor? Eu só quero saber se esse chilique que a Lily tá dando é mesmo por um bom motivo ou é só uma bobeirinha de nada

- Eu não sei não... Ela nem me deixou ver!- disse Thiago hesitante

- Mas é claro que ela não ia deixar você ver! Você é um garoto! Eu sou uma garota e amiga dela, então logicamente eu poço!

- Então tá! Vai lá! A mala dela está em cima da cama- disse Thiago apontando para o seu quarto

- Obrigada!- disse Lice correndo para a mala da Lily. Dois minutos depois Lily aparece na porta do quarto do Thiago praticamente as gargalhadas

- O que foi?- perguntou Sirius que se juntou aos garotos enquanto Lily e Kelly brigavam

- Só a Kelly que é uma figura! E vocês ai, nada de ouvir a nossa conversa- disse Lice para os garotos e indo até as meninas- Que bonito Senhorita Barker! Você praticamente deixou a Lily sem roupas!- disse para Kelly- E você senhorita Evans! Que quem diria que você tem todas aquelas lingerie!- disse para Lily que ficou totalmente corada pelo comentário

- Aquilo não é nada! Foi só a minha mãe que resolveu comprar algumas roupas para mim!- disse Lily

- Mas porque sua mãe comprou lingerie para você?- indagou Lice

- De acordo com ela eu tenho 17 anos e já sou bastante grandinha para fazer certas coisas! Vê se tem cabimento! Eu mereço! Ela comprou mais ou menos umas três peças igual aquelas. Só não comprou mais porque eu não deixei!

- só a dona Estela mesmo para fazer uma coisa dessas!- disse Lice rindo- Mas e aí? Vai usar ou não?- perguntou Lice para Lily que corou até o último fio de cabelo

- Isso lá é pergunta que se faça?- perguntou Lily

- Claro que é! Nós somos suas amigas e merecemos saber se você pretende usar ou não!- disse Kelly

- É melhor você ficar quieta Kelly eu ainda não estou muito boa com você! Mas enquanto a sua pergunta Lice,a resposta é não, eu sou muito pura e pretendo continuar assim por um bom tempo! Mas se vocês quiserem emprestado, eu não faço objeções!- disse Lily sorrindo maliciosa para Kelly e Lice que ficaram igual dois pimentões

- Para de falar bobagens Lily!- disse Kelly depois de recuperar a cor normal

- É, não viaja!- disse Lice

- Vocês que sabem! Mas se quiserem emprestada...

- Cala a boca Lily! É melhor!- cortou Lice fazendo Lily rir

- ok! Mas lice me empresta um pijama!- implorou Lily

- Pra quê? Eu vi uns pijaminhas legais lá que não são tão indecentes assim- perguntou Kelly

- Ah não! Imagina!- ironizou a ruiva- Só me deixam mais gorda!- reclamou Lily

- Só empresto hoje! Amanhã você usa a sua ok?- perguntou Lice

- tá ótimo amiga! Obrigada!- disse pulando no pescoço da amiga que riu- mas mudando de assunto, que história é essa de dar fotos minhas para o Thiago?

- Bom, é que nós achamos que seria uma boa escolha de presente para ele. E você perdeu a cara que ele fez Lily! Só faltou dar pulinhos de felicidades! Foi tão fofo!- disse Kelly

- Foi realmente fofo!- concordou Lice

- Queria estar lá para ver essa carinha que ele fez. Mas meninas acho melhor dormirmos pois a Kelly já não está parando em pé!- disse Lily- Sirius pega a Kelly no colo e leva ela para cama!- pediu Lily a Sirius que pegou Kelly no colo sem fazer objeções- Boa noite Kelly!- despediu Lily e Lice de Kelly

- Vou lá pegar o pijama para você. – disse Lice

- Está bem, vou esperar na porta!- disse Lily parando ao lado de Thiago

- O que aconteceu Lily?- indagou Thiago curioso

- Nada não! Só um probleminha com as minhas roupas, mas nada de mais!- disse Lily rápido

- Ok!- disse Thiago

- Aqui Lily! É um dos meus favoritos, amanhã você me devolve!- disse Lice entregando o pijama para Lily

- Pode deixar Lice! Já falei que você é um anjo?- disse Lily divertida- Bom, vou tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Então boa- noite!- disse Lily se despedindo de Frank e Lice entrando no quarto de Thiago e voando para o banheiro

- Então boa- noite para os pombinhos! Só não quero pouca vergonha na minha casa!- disse Thiago em uma tentativa de ser sério, mas se entregou quando não conseguiu esconder um sorriso maroto, fazendo os dois corarem e tratou logo de entrar no quarto

(N. A: Lilian itálico. Thiago negrito)

_Depois que peguei sai correndo para o banheiro pensando se o meu escândalo não foi muito exagerado, afinal, as roupas nem eram tão indecentes assim, tinha algumas que até eram bonitinhas, mas tinha outra que com certeza faria a mente de qualquer um viajar, se é que me entendem._

_Cheguei no banheiro e novamente fiquei impressionada pelo tamanho dele. Era branco com detalhes azuis. Era tudo muito liiiindo! Notei que a toalha já estava lá. Tirei a roupa e entrei na banheira. Sim! Tinha banheira! Liguei a torneira e derramei um pouco de sabão. Sentei na banheira e fiquei esperando encher. Enquanto isso eu fiquei pensando no meu dia._

_1º: Acordei e dei de cara com todos os meus amigos na sala me esperando. Fiquei realmente feliz quando eles disseram que estavam lá para me buscar, mas eu não esperava era a meus pais se encantarem e me aconselharem a ter algo com o Thiago! Isso foi realmente uma surpresa_

Pensou Lily desligando a torneira, pois a banheira já estava cheia

_2º : Eu acho que fui meio dramática no jogo. Mas eu realmente fiquei revoltada quando o remo começou a falar aquela baboseira de que é um monstro e blábláblá! Pelo amor de Merlin! Achei que ele sabia que podia contar com a gente. Eu realmente acho que fui um pouquinho dramática, mas ainda acho que fiz o certo! Remo precisava de ouvir isso, não adianta ele ficar se escondendo atrás dessa maldição, ele tem que aproveitar a vida, tem que saber que ele tem os amigos para confiar nele!_

_3º : Fiquei realmente surpresa quando descobri que eles são animagos ilegais! Animagos! Agora eu realmente acho que eu peguei pesado durantes todos esses anos com o Thiago. Eu falava que ele era egocêntrico, egoísta, só pensava em galinhar e em quadribol, mas agora... Eu vejo mais ou menos quem ele realmente é. Afinal, ele é um animago ilegal só para ajudar nas transformação do remo. Realmente isso foi um gesto de lealdade!_

_4º: Percebi que mais do que nunca tenho amigas que vai me ajudar em todas as horas que eu precisar. Afinal, elas me defenderam muito do Thiago, eu não esperava isso delas. Do Thiago eu até que esperava isso, afinal ele é muito ciumento. Mas aquilo foi realmente uma prova de amizade o que elas fizeram._

_5º: Acho que não tenho mais nada para pensar... Não... Perai... Os meninos se transformam em cachorro, rato e... cervo! Meu Merlin! O Thiago é um cervo! E eu provavelmente sou uma corça em forma animaga, já que o meu patrono é uma corça. Interessante! Já que o feminino de cervo é a corça! Isso quer dizer que provavelmente ele gosta de mim. Ou realmente me ama! Não acredito! Acho melhor eu parar de penar nisso senão daqui a pouco eu foi começar a dar pulos de alegria e vai jorrar água no banheiro todo!_

Pensando nisso Lily começou a se arrumar para dormir

( Thiago)

**Assim que Lily entrou no banheiro eu deitei na cama e comecei a pensar** no **meu dia de hoje. Afinal, eu tinha muito sobre o que pensar.**

**Afinal, a Lily descobriu sobre o remo antes de nós, isso só prova que ela é realmente muito inteligente, nada que eu já não saiba, ela até descobriu a razão de nós sermos animagos em um minuto!**

**Agora, confesso que fiquei morrendo de ciúmes quando soube da praça, afinal, é muito difícil imaginar a Lily, a **_**minha**_** Lily, se agarrando com algum cara qualquer. Senti ciúmes dela, e **_**muita**_**, mais muita inveja dos caras que ela fica**

**Eu também sabia que os meus pais ficariam encantados coma Lily, afinal, quem não ficaria? Ela é linda, doce, linda, amável, linda, inteligente, linda, esperta, linda, ela é tudo que alguém queria ter! Agora eu só não esperava que o efeito fosse instantâneo!**

**Sabe, a mala da Lily está dando sopa aqui. Será que eu olho? Ou não olho? Acho melhor não olhar, se ela descobriu eu vou estar realmente frito com ela, e todas as minhas chances estariam acabadas, eu sei que teria a aposta como garantia, mas eu realmente queria que ela fosse de vontade própria para o nosso encontro, não queria forçar nada. Igual o que aconteceu quando ela foi aqui para casa, entende?**

**Acho melhor trocar de roupa, coloquei uma calça moleton e fiquei sem camisa e sentei na cama para esperar ela. Eu juro que não tinha nenhuma intenção ao ficar sem camisa, afinal eu já estou acostumado a dormir assim, só me toquei nisso quando ela saiu do banheiro e me olhou totalmente corada. Mas eu só percebi que ela estava corada depois de olhar bem o pijama dela, ela estava com um shortinho e uma blusa em decote V, tudo fazia parte do pijama, que era branco e com alguns detalhes de flores rosas, mas é claro que eu olhei a roupa dela, afinal não era todo dia que eu via a Lily de pijama, na verdade, eu NUNCA vi a Lily de pijama.**

- Thiago, você vai dormir assim?- perguntou a ruiva depois de recuperar a cor normal

- Vou. Mas se você quiser eu posso trocar...- começou Thaigo

- Não. Não tem problema nenhum... É só...- "vai ser meio difícil não te agarrar!" pensou a ruiva- Mas não tem problema, só achei estranho.

- Tudo bem. Mas você quer fazer o que amanhã?- disse Thiago se levantando e começando a arrumar a cama com a ajuda da ruiva

- Sei lá! Para mim qualquer coisa está bom!- disse ela dando de ombros

- Que tal nadarmos um pouco?- sugeriu Thiago

- Para mim está ótimo. Só falta ver se as meninas vão aceitar.- disse Lily se deitando e arrumando o travesseiros

- Tenho certeza que elas vão aceitar.- disse Thiago se deitando também

- Boa Noite Thiago!- disse Lily dando um beijo no rosto de Thiago e virando para o lado para dormir, deixando um Thiago estático com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e a mão na bochecha. Depois de dois minutos sem mexer Thiago "acorda" e olha para a ruiva que já dormia

- Boa noite meu lírio! Não se esqueça: eu te amo!- sussurou Thiago para Lily

Assim, ele ficou algum tempo olhando a ruiva dormir e lutando para não abraça la, e logo dormiu.

Please  
Por favor comentem sobre o que vocês estão achando!


	7. Clube parte 1

Alguns raios de sol entravam no quarto de Thiago através de uma brecha na janela. E foi por causa dessa brecha que Thiago começou a acordar, tentou se espreguiçar, porem não conseguiu, pois tinha algo em cima dele, ou melhor, alguém: Lilian Evans.

Pegou os óculos na escrivaninha e colocou, não podia acreditar! Sua ruiva era muito linda dormindo, ela leve, tanto que nem desconfiou que ela estava em cima dele.

E chegou a uma conclusão que já tinha chegado antes: Queria ter a Lily dormindo ao seu lado todos os momentos de sua vida, queria acordar com ela ao seu lado, queria abraçar ela quando quisesse, queria beija-la quando pudesse, simplesmente queria sua Ruiva! E com esse pensamento percebeu que a ruiva estava acordando também, e tratou logo de fingir que estava dormindo, pois quando ela acordasse, ele tinha certeza que ela faria o maior escândalo!

Lilian começou a acordar, mas estava realmente muito bom ali, estava quente e macio, o colchão de Thiago era realmente muito bom. Abriu os olhos, e grande foi a sua surpresa ao constatar que ela não estava no colchão e sim em cima do Thiago! E é claro que ao perceber isso ela corou intensamente. Tentou se levantar devagar para não acordar ele, porém notou que ele estava com a mão na sua cintura, então ela resolveu que o melhor jeito era acordá-lo

- Thiago! Thiago acorda!- sussurrou baixinho, porém ele fingiu continuar a dormir

- Thiago! Acorda logo senão você vai se ver comigo!- disse Lily começando a ficar irritada, mas Tiago se limitou a dizer em um resmungo:

- Mãe, eu estou de férias! Me deixa dormir!- disse apertando ainda mais Lily

- Thiago! Eu não sou sua mãe! Eu sou a Lilian!- disse Lily divertida

- Lily?- disse o maroto pegando os óculos e achando que era melhor acordar de uma vez. Mas percebeu que estava com a mão na cintura dela, e isso ele não se lembrava de fazer, e corou levemente. E Lily ao perceber isso arqueou as sobrancelhas e perguntou:

- Por que você está corado?- perguntou curiosa

- Eu não estou corado! – protestou tirando o braço da cintura da Lily, fazendo ela entender o porquê

- Você está corado porque estava com o braço na minha cintura?- perguntou Lily com um toque de humor na voz que não passou despercebido por Thiago que corou um pouquinho mais fazendo Lily rir.- Thiago, a única que deveria ficar corada aqui sou eu, já que eu dormir praticamente em cima de você! E sinto muito por isso, é que eu costumo dormir abraçada com um travesseiro, porém fiquei meio que com vergonha de pedir um. – disse corando um pouco

- Não se preocupe. Pode me usar de travesseiro quando quiser!- disse Thiago sorrindo maroto fazendo Lily ficar completamente corada

- Pronto! Voltou a ser o Thiago "Maroto" Potter de sempre!- disse Lily divertida se levantando da cama e se separando de Thiago que reprimiu a cara de decepção- Bom, agora que você acordou, eu vou trocar de roupa!

- Pode ir que eu te espero! Ainda está cedo, são só 8:00, tenho certeza que o Sirius e a Kelly, o Remo e o Pedro ainda estão dormindo!- disse Thiago sorrindo maroto

-Hum... Entendi onde você quer chegar! Como será que os pombinhos estão?- perguntou Lily curiosa- Então eu vou trocar de roupa rapidinho para irmos ver!- disse empolgada, pegando a primeira roupa que viu pela frente.

Dois minutos depois ela aparece com um rabo de cavalo, um shortinho e uma blusa de alcinha, tudo muito simples, mas é claro que Thiago babou um pouco!

- Estou pronta, e pelo jeito você também! Vamos que eu estou super curiosa para saber como está o resto do pessoal!- disse Lily pegando na mão de Thiago e puxando ele para sair do quarto, parou em frente a porta do Sirius e falou:

- Shhi! Fica quieto, não faz um pio!- disse sussurrando para Thiago

- pode deixar Ruiva!

Assim Lily abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro para espiar e Thiago fez a mesma coisa. Ao olhar dentro Lily se decepcionou um pouco, pois Kelly estava esparramada na cama do jeito folgado dela, e por incrível que pareça Sirius estava no sofá! Ao perceber isso Lily segurou o riso e ao que parecia Thiago também

- Vamos! – disse Lily

- Não ruivinha! Eu tenho a chance de zoar o Almofadinha pelo resto dos seus dias e não vou perder essa oportunidade!- dizendo isso ele conjurou uma câmera fotográfica e tirou foto dos dois- Pronto! Agora nós podemos ir ver o Aluado e o Rabicho!

- Então vamos!- disse Lilian indo para a próxima porta onde era o quarto de Remo, abriu a porta e ao olhar a cena segurou o riso mais uma vez: Remo estava deitado com a barriga para cima e detalhe: sem camisa! E Lily pode observar que ele fazia jus ao nome Marotos, a coberta estava no chão e abraçava um travesseiro.

Já Pedro era outra história, ele também estava sem camisa, mas não tinha um tanquinho igual os outros marotos, ele era um pouco gordinho, tá bom! Ele era realmente gordo, mas era bem feito!Quem mandou namorar a comida! E babava muito além de roncar, e ficava murmurando coisas que após muito esforço ela entendeu como: "Me dá aquela torta! Hum... delicioso! Torta! Bolo! Brigadeiro! Doceee!" e depois disso ela começou a ficar com fome. E no meio da cama tinha um moonte de travesseiros, que serviam para separar os lados.

- È todo dia assim?- perguntou Lily para Thiago

- Você quer dizer com Rabicho sonhando com a comida, roncando e babando ao mesmo tempo? Sim. É todo dia assim.- disse divertido- Mas vamos logo descer para tomar café que depois de tudo que o Rabicho falou eu comecei a ficar com fome!- disse arrastando Lily para o andar de baixo

- Eu também fiquei!- disse Lily seguindo Thiago, e ao chegar até a sala de estar reprimiu uma cara surpresa, mas foi muito difícil afinal, a sala era enorme e a mesa do café era de dar inveja, tinha tudo que você pode imaginar.- Nossa, quem foi que fez o café, pois os seus pais saíram e ninguém acordou até agora!- perguntou confusa

- A Mini. A elfa domestica.- disse Thiago

- Você tem um elfo domestico? – perguntou surpresa se sentando na mesa

- Sim. Afinal, é preciso ter alguém que bote ordem na casa quando os meus pais estão fora.- disse divertido

- Tadinha dela. Cuidar de duas crianças marotas não é fácil!- disse lily

- EI! Eu não sou uma criança!- protestou sentando ao lado da ruiva

- Eu sei. Mas você é um maroto, então é o mesmo que criança!- disse Lily- Pois crianças são aqueles que aprontam, fazem traquinagens o tempo todo!

- Nós só gostamos de aproveitar a vida!- disse Thiago se servindo de pão

- Oi pessoal!- Gritou Kelly da escada- Vejo que os pombinhos acordaram de bom humor? E como foi a noite!

- Provavelmente melhor que a minha!- reclamou Sirius logo atrás dela

- Que foi Cachorrinho? Tá dodói tá?- perguntou Kelly apertando as bochechas de Sirius e sentando na mesa do outro lado da Lily

- Também não é para menos! Não foi você que dormiu no so...- começou Sirius mas parou

- Que Almofadinha? Pode falar o porquê que você está dodói!- disse Thiago sorrindo maroto

- Não tem o porquê!- disse o Maroto

- Pode falar a verdade Almofadinhas!- disse Thiago pegando a foto que tirou do bolso da bermuda e mostrando para Sirius- Nós já sabemos que você dormiu no sofá!- disse rindo e Sirius fechou a cara

- E ai Kelly? O que o Six aprontou para receber um castigo tão grande como esse?- perguntou Lily baixinho para Kelly ao seu lado

- Só começou a passar a mão onde não deve. Mas acho que agora ele aprendeu a lição!- disse divertida

- Entendi!- disse Lily rindo- E pelo jeito o castigo vai sobrar para você! Pensa que eu não entendi Kelly! Você fez isso de propósito! Você queria que ele ficasse dolorido e por isso ele teria que precisar de uma massagem e seria uma desculpa perfeita para tocar naquele corpo de deus grego sem desculpa nenhuma!- disse baixinho para cair na gargalhada logo depois

- Não é bem assim Lily... – disse corando completamente- E pode tirar o olho desse corpo de Deus grego pois você já tem o seu!- disse depois de recuperar a cor normal e lançando um olhar furioso para Lilian que limitou a rir

- O que vocês duas tanto falam?- perguntou Thiago curioso

- Nada não Thiago.- disse Lily passando a geléia no pão

- Olá pessoal. Vejo que todo mundo acordou de bom humor!- disse Remo descendo seguido por um Pedro esfomeado, uma Alice e um Frank felizes

- Olá pombinhos!- disse Kelly

- Pessoal, eu a Lily tivemos uma idéia do que podemos fazer hoje!- disse Thiago

- O quê?- perguntaram todos

- Nós podemos nadar!- disse Thiago

- Aqui tem piscina?- perguntou Lice

- Tem!- disse Sirius animado

- Mas pessoal, não seria mais legal irmos a um clube?- perguntou Kelly

- Para mim tudo bem!- disse Sirius e Thiago

- Mas para qual nós iremos?- disse Remo- Quero dizer, um clube bruxo ou trouxa?

- Hum... eu nunca fui em um clube bruxo...- refletiu Lilian

- Nem eu! Que tal a idéia Lily?- perguntou Kelly olhando para Lily que concordou.- Fechado! Nós vamos á um clube bruxo! Deve ser bastante legal...- disse Kelly super animada

- E é! Mas não é muito diferente dos trouxas não.- disse Alice se servindo de suco

- então que horas nós vamos?- perguntou Sirius

- Que tal daqui uma hora?- sugeriu Remo

- Uma hora?- exclamaram Lily, Kelly e Alice, se levantando e correndo para os seus respectivos quartos

- O que houve?- perguntou Sirius depois que as meninas correram escadas acima

- Elas só foram se preparar para ir em um clube, colocar biquínis e essas coisas!- Disse Remo dando de ombros

- Mas isso só leva uns cinco minutos!- disse Thiago confuso

- Mas você sabe como as garotas são! Precisam de se arrumarem com antecedência!- disse Frank

POV Lily

AHHHH! Só tenho um hora para me arrumar! Tenho que estar maravilhosa para o Thiago! Qual será que eu uso? Esse biquíni rosa, ou o verde, ou o roxo, vermelho, amarelo ou azul?

São tantos!

Mas eu acho que o vermelho combina com o meu cabelos. Mas os verdes darão destaques ao meus olhos. É sem dúvida eu vou de verde! Mas qual a canga? Acho que um verde com flores brancas é bem bonito e combina com o meu biquíni. Vou usar um vestido branco com bordados, que a minha mãe comprou, ele é lindo. Só é um pouco curto, mas eu vou em um clube correto?

Depois de cinqüenta minutos eu sai do banheiro pronta. Mas acabei de abrir a porta e as meninas saíram prontas também. Alice estava com uma blusa lilás e um shortinho jeans, estava linda! Já Kelly trajava um vestido do mesmo tamanho que o meu de cor azul. Estava graciosa!

Nos olhamos e aprovamos o visual de cada um. Estávamos muito linda, prontinha para sair. Começamos a descer as escadas e engatamos em uma conversa animada sobre qualquer coisa. E quando chegamos no final da escada, vimos que os meninos estavam de boca aberta com a gente. E nos entreolhamos satisfeitas com o efeito que causamos neles. E devo admitir que todos estavam muito bonitos de bermuda e camiseta.

- Será que você podem parar de babar? Daqui a pouco vão criar um rio!- disse Remo não perdendo a oportunidade de zoar eles. Depois disso eles acordaram do "transe" e coraram um pouco

- Bom, acho melhor irmos não?- disse Thiago passando as mãos no cabelos

- O carro já está pronto Senhor!- disse a elfa aparecendo na sala- O motorista já está a espera de vocês

- Tudo bem! Já estamos indo!- disse Thiago para a elfa domestica

- Então vamos?- disse Alice

- Claro!- disse Sirius.

E Thiago foi indo até a garagem, com a gente o seguindo. Quando chegamos, me segurei para deixar a boca fechada. E não era só eu, Frank e as meninas estavam com a mesma reação. Os marotos agiram normalmente, acho que já estão acostumados com a riqueza dos Potter's

Mas ainda tinha muita dificuldade em olhar os carros que estavam na minha frente. Tinha uma limusine branca no final da fila, tinha uma BMW preta, um Land Rover preto, uma Ferrari vermelha, uma moto linda mas que eu não sei a marca. Devo confessar que fiquei meio desconcertada, o que é raro, afinal meus pais também tem dinheiro, o mesmo acontece com os meus amigos. Só que os meus pais são simples demais para querem viver em uma mansão e ter milhares de carros. Eles se contentam em me mimar e mimar a Petunia, nos dando um monte de roupas e dando uma mesada para trocar por dinheiro bruxo. Mas nem toda a riqueza dos meus pais se comparam com aquilo! Céu! São muitos carros!

Olhei para Kelly e ela também estava surpresa com tudo aquilo

- Com qual nós vamos?- perguntou Sirius normalmente

- Eu estava pensando na BMW.- disse Thiago

- Mas ela não é muito pequena, não?- perguntou Frank

- Ela foi modificada magicamente, ela foi feita para caber quantas pessoas o motorista quiser. – disse Thiago dando de ombros

- Ok. Então é melhor irmos logo, não acham? – disse Alice se recompondo

- Vamos!- disse Remo entrando na BMW, sendo seguidos por todos nós. Assim que entramos no carro o motorista deu a partida e seguimos em direção ao clube. Demorou uma meia hora para chegarmos, todos estavam um pouco enjoados pela rapidez do carro, que sem brincadeira, devia estar na velocidade da luz!

Ainda zonza sai do carro, e me apóie na lateral. Aos poucos fui voltando a cor normal, e do meu lado os outros faziam a mesma coisa

- Bom, vamos entrar então!- disse Thiago se aproximando da portaria. Falou seu nome e o porteiro logo deu passagem. Quando entramos simplesmente fiquei encantada, tinha de tudo, era como se fosse um parque de diversão e um clube juntos. Ahh, já falei que adoro magia?

Tinha um monte de piscina com tobogã de todos os tamanhos, tinha até uma roda gigante, era simplesmente maravilhoso. E também vi um bar, meus olhos brilharam um pouco, e o mesmo aconteceu com Alice e Kelly. Quer saber? Acho que está na hora dos meninos nos conhecerem como somos realmente fora das paredes de Hogwarts.

POV Autora

- Que tal uma bebida?- sugeriu Thiago

- acho um ótima idéia!- disseram os Marotos (N.A: Frank agora também era como se fosse um) e olharam para as meninas em busca de aprovação

Elas se olharam como se avaliassem a situação, era como se tivessem se comunicando através do olhar

- Acho que está na hora deles saberem como nós realmente somos do lado de fora de Hogwarts- disse Lily olhando para elas, viu Alice soltar um suspiro conformado e concordar

- Para mim também. Acho que essas férias vão ser realmente interessantes- disse Kelly trocando um olhar enigmático com as garotas e depois sorrir marotamente para os marotos- Depois garotos, vamos primeiro aproveitar o maravilhoso sol que está em nossa disposição e depois vamos beber algo.- disse decida, os marotos simplesmente concordaram

Assim que entraram na área onde ficavam as piscina chamaram muita atenção, mas simplesmente ignoraram a principio

- Vou cair na água. Vem Kelly?- perguntou Sirius

- Não Cachorrinho. Vou ficar aqui tomando sol.- disse calmamente. Depois que disse isso Sirius tirou a camisa mostrando o porquê de ser muito desejado em Hogwarts, ele tinha um físico desejável. As mulheres praticamente pararam de falar ou fazer o que tivessem fazendo para admirar a beleza de Sirius. Sirius ao perceber deu sorrisos para todas, mas Kelly viu e fechou a cara imediatamente de ciúmes.

Então Kelly resolver dar o troco, levantou e começou a tirar o vestido lentamente, e quando tirou, alguns homens pararam para observar, o que fez Sirius ficar com ciúmes, e Kelly se deitar na cadeira de sol satisfeita.

- Esses caras não tem coisa melhor para fazer não?- disse indignado fazendo todos rirem

- Está com ciúmes cachorrinho?- disse Kelly sorrindo

- Eu? Sirius "Gostoso" Black, com ciúmes? Conta outra Kelly!- disse Sirius se sentando na frente de kelly para tampar ela um pouco dos homens

- Se você não está com ciúmes então eu posso muito bem pedir para qualquer um me passar protetor que não tem problema?- disse séria mas rindo por dentro

- Não! Quer dizer, por que você precisa deles se tem um Sirius a sua disposição?- disse abrindo um sorriso eu -tenho-32-dentes

- está bem cachorrinho, eu te deixo passar protetor em mim.- disse Kelly oferecendo o protetor solara para Sirius que pegou imediatamente e começou a passar nas costas dela

- E você Lice, vai entrar ou não?- perguntou Frank para Alice

- Daqui a pouco eu vou! Pode ir na frente com os garotos!- disse dando um beijinho nele

- Ok! Vamos Sirius, você não vai Thiago?- disse Frank

- Vou, mas e você Lily, vai ou não entrar?- perguntou Thiago para Lily

- Vou ficar um pouco com as meninas, depois eu vou.- disse Lily se levantando da cadeira que estava sentada e começando atirar o vestido que estava. E como sempre chamou a atenção de todos os homens que estavam lá, até ouviu uns assobios, mas como sempre ignorou e nem percebeu. Mas ficou satisfeita em perceber que Thiago estava com a boca aberta e literalmente a devorando com os olhos. Pegou o protetor e perguntou:

- Thiago, será que você pode passar o protetor em mim?- perguntou inocentemente, e Thiago acordou do transe e começou a gaguejar

- Eu? Er... Claro!- disse meio abobado e pegando o protetor da mão de Lily, que deitou de costa na cadeira de sol, e começou a passar nas costas dela.

Depois que terminou ele e Sirius foram nadar junto com Frank que já tinha pulado

******** Conversa das meninas**************

- Você viu que bonitinho o meu cachorrinho com ciúmes?- perguntou Kelly animada

- Sim, achei bem fofo também. Mas você também sentiu um pouco de ciúmes senão teria sido mais discreta! Os homens daqui praticamente te devoraram com os olhos!- disse Lily colocando o óculos de sol.

- Lily querida, o que eles fizeram com você! Se eles me devoraram com os olhos eles fizeram o que com você?- disse Kelly divertida

- Kelly amiga, você está imaginando coisas!

- Kelly, desiste! Ela realmente não sabe o efeito que causa nos homens! Não vê que o Thiago fez um rio de baba?- disse Alice divertida também

- Isso eu notei Lice, e também notei que a Senhorita Evans também gostou muito da cara do nosso querido amigo Thiago!- disse Kelly

- Vamos e venhamos pessoal, ele realmente não foi muito discreto! Mas eu até que gostei.- confessou Lily

- Sabe, eu ainda acho estranho você gostar do Thiago.- confessou Lice

- Porquê?- perguntaram Kelly e Lily juntas

- É que antes ela não agüentava ficar no mesmo recinto que ele por 5 minutos sem brigar, e hoje fala com ele normalmente e ainda quer chamar atenção dele! É muito estranho toda essa mudança!- Disse Lice

- Eu não acho. Sabe por quê? Pois no até o quinto ano eu gritava e não suportava ele, mas depois dos NOM'S, eu meio que comecei a ignorar ele, só fritava com ele quando estava de TPM, fora isso eu agia como se ele não existisse.- disse Lily

- O pior é que é verdade, sabe que eu nunca percebi?- refletiu Kelly

- Eu meio que dei a chance dele se aproximar de mim, dei a chance de mim mesma descobrir como ele realmente é. Pois se ele proposse essa aposta há dois anos atrás eu com certeza diria não. Mas esses dois anos foi como se eu me apaixonasse por ele sem querer, entende?- perguntou Lily

- Não!- disseram as duas

- Eu quero dizer é que eu já vinha me apaixonando pelo Thiago nesses dois anos sem querer. Eu comecei a perceber que ele não saia com tantas meninas como antigamente, não azarava tanto os sonserinos, menos o Severo claro. Mas sabe que a relação dos dois eu não entendo? É um ódio mútuo! Sem nenhuma explicação!- disse Lily fazendo Kelly e Lice bufarem em indignação

- Claro lily! É totalmente ilógico! Sem noção!- ironizou Alice

- E é!- confirmou lily

- Deixa Lice, essa ai é muito cabeça dura! Não se acha muito bonita e não acha que o Thiago a ama! Sinceramente eu me pergunto Lily por onde anda sua inteligência nessas horas!- disse Kelly impaciente

- Eu sou muito inteligente sim!- disse Lily indignada- E nem vem! Eu estou dando a chance que o Thiago tanto quer para me provar que me ama, não é a toa que eu estou aqui nessas férias na casa dele!

- Ok! Mas se você quiser realmente saber o motivo de tanta briga entre o Snape e o Thiago pergunta para ele!- disse Alice

- Pode deixar que eu vou perguntar!- confirmou Lily

- Ok meninas! Mas que tal irmos nadar?- sugeriu Kelly

Continua...


	8. Clube parte 2

**POV Thiago**

- Ok meninas! Mas que tal irmos nadar?- uma simples frase não é? Então porque raios eu fiquei todo feliz? Ah sim! Fiquei assim porque Lilian Evans vai nadar também! Pareço um idiota, mas eu sempre pareço um idiota se tratando dela então isso não é novidade.

As pessoas podem falar que é impossível eu amar essa ruiva porque meu passado me condena. Mas o meu passado é simplesmente o _passado_, agora eu estou vivendo o _presente_, e no presente eu sou completamente apaixonado por essa ruiva!

Já falei que ela parece uma deusa andando, e que ela anda suavemente parece que está flutuando? Não? Pois eu estou falando agora, e parece que não é só eu que penso isso, afinal tem um monte de marmanjo olhando para as três, e principalmente para a minha Lily! E o pior é que elas nem tem consciência do tanto que são lindas, e que são capazes de parar o trânsito!

Fui tirado dos meus devaneios quando percebi que as três estavam se aproximado e rindo. Devo dizer que todas são muitas bonitas e possuem muitos digamos… atributos. Não é a toa que são as garotas mais populares de Hogwarts.

- Corrida?- desafiou Kelly

- Corrida.- confirmou Lily com os olhos brilhando por um desafio

- Kelly, Kelly… Quando é que você vai aprender que na natação não tem ninguém que ganhe da Lily?- disse Alice divertida

- Para tudo tem uma primeira vez Lice! E também a esperança é a última que morre!- disse Kelly se preparando para pular na água. Lily e Lice fizeram as mesmas coisas

- 1,2,3 e…. JÁ!- disseram as três ao mesmo tempo e com uma habilidade invejável mergulharam de cabeça na piscina. Preciso dizer que a minha ruivinha ganhou? Pois é, ela chegou até a outra borda da piscina com uma velocidade que até eu mesmo não conseguiria.

- ganhei! Ganhei!- dizia sem parar só para irritar a Kelly

- Ta bom ruiva! Ganhou mais uma vez, satisfeita?- disse Kelly emburrada enquanto Lice e Lily riam

- Muito!- disse sorrindo e dando um mergulho para aproximar da gente. Logo depois as outras fizeram a mesma coisa

- Nossa Lily! Você nada incrivelmente bem! Como aprendeu a nadar assim?- disse Remo impressionado

- Na verdade eu faço natação desde criança, e nas férias eu vou sempre ao clube para me exercitar para não perder o ritmo.- disse meio corada pelo elogio

- Sabe eu ia até propor uma corrida de natação mas pelo jeito vai ser impossível! Já que eu não quero perder.- disse Sirius, mas essa ultima parte saiu um sussurro que só eu pude ouvir. E eu claro só pude rir, já que para o Almofadinha falar isso em que seja baixinho deve ter custado muito.

- Por que você está rindo?- perguntou Lice curiosa

- Porque….- eu ia falar o porque mas o Almofadinha me laçou um olhar que eu achei que era melhor não falar nada- …. Porque eu acabei de ter uma idéia!- inventei na hora

- Qual?- perguntou Kelly ansiosa

- Depois de nadarmos um pouco que tal fazemos uma competição? Eu estava pensando em ver que bebe mais cerveja amanteigada!- improvisei e vi o resto do pessoal arquear as sobrancelhas- Que foi?

- E o que tem de engraçado nisso?- perguntou Lily

- Na verdade nada. Só me passou uma coisa pela cabeça…- desconversei

- Ok.- disse Lily- Mas sério, se nós não podemos apostar corridas o que vamos fazer?

- Que tal jogarmos vôlei?- sugeri e todos aprovaram a idéia

Logo depois estávamos todos brincando de vôlei, peteca mágica, guerra de água e fomos aos tobogãs

Ficamos assim a tarde inteira, até que começou a escurecer e decidimos ir no bar do clube beber algo

Chegamos e as meninas ficaram impressionada pelo lugar que era bem elegante, escolhemos uma mesa mais afastada e sentamos

- O que vão querer?- perguntei

- Eu quero uma cerveja amanteigada- disse remo

- Eu também, e acho que as meninas também querem,certo?- perguntou Frank, mas as meninas se limitaram a revirar os olhos e depois se entreolharem( quando elas fazem isso me dá um medo, é previsão que elas vão aprontar ) e Lily falou

- Não. Nós queremos whisk de fogo!- declarou e todos nós os meninos ficamos meio admirados. Afinal ela é uma das bebidas mais fortes e não é toda garota que toma, ainda mais as que não estão acostumadas

- Tem certeza Lily? Quer dizer… é uma bebida meio forte,não?- perguntei cauteloso, mas o olhar que recebi foi um fulminante e não foi só da lily, Lice e Kelly me fuzilaram também

- Você esta querendo dizer o quê Thiago?- perguntou Kelly nervosa

- Eu? Nada… só…- tentei desconversar

- Pois saiba Thiago Potter que nós três podemos beber até mais que você!- disse Lice igualmente irada

- Tudo bem! Vocês podem beber!- me salvou Sirius e sorri agradecido para ele. Assobiei e o garçom veio nos atender, anotou o pedido e minutos depois trazia todas as bebidas e uns aperitivos.

- Vamos fazer um brinde!- disse Frank depois que todos estavam com os copos cheios

- Vamos fazer um brinde a Hogwarts!- disse Remo

- Aos amores!- disse Alice olhando para Frank, e dei uma olhada para Lily que estava concentrada no copo como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo

- A família!- disse Sirius me olhando e sorrindo, sorri de volta afinal nós somos irmãos, uma família.

- As amizades!- disse Lily

- A vida!- disse Kelly

- A nós!- eu completei e juntos fizemos um brinde. E logo viramos o copo pela garganta abaixo. Senti o liquido descer pela minha garganta ardendo uma sensação até agradável

E por incrível que pareça as meninas pareciam estar agindo como se estivessem tomando uma cerveja amanteigada e não whisky de fogo! Cada dia que passa sem dúvida eu me apaixono cada vez mais por essa ruiva

Mas como tudo que é bom sempre acaba…

**POV Lilian**

- Me desculpa, mas eu te conheço?- perguntou um cara moreno dos olhos azuis, alto e muito lindo para mim. Vi que todos pararam de conversar para escutar a nossa conversa

- Acho que não…- eu disse. Mas esse rosto não é estranho. Ele me olhava como se quisesse me reconhecer. Enquanto isso eu fazia o mesmo,até que tive um flash de memória e lembrei quem ele era.

Meu Merlin! Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Olhei para Thiago e ele estava morrendo de ciúmes, olhei para Kelly e ela também estava assustada, ela se lembrou quem era ele.

- Não… Eu lembro de você… Como eu não me lembrei antes? Você é Lilian Evans!- disse galanteador- Como pude esquecer daquelas férias! Talvez você não se lembre, mas eu sou Brian Mason!- todos na mesa entenderam que eu fiquei com ele, Thiago começou a ter um acesso de tosse, Lice tentava em vão parar de rir, e Kelly me olhava admirada. E eu? Eu estava completamente vermelha! Por que isso tem que acontecer comigo?‼!

- Ah sim… Acho que me lembro de você... Mas por que você não me disse que era um bruxo?- indaguei

- Porque achei que você fosse trouxa. Mas fico feliz em saber que você é bruxa. Sabe, tem um lindo jardim ali fora, quer dar um passeio?- Disse parecendo suuper fofo. Mas agora é sério. Onde eu enfio a cabeça? Todo mundo está olhando para mim em busca da minha resposta

- Sinto muito, mas ela não pode.- Lice me salvou. Olhei agradecida para ela

- E porque não?- ela ficou confuso

- Porque você é um bruxo.- respondeu Kelly

- E daí?- ele perguntou

- E daí que você tem um único problema de nome Thiago Potter.- respondeu Lice apontando para o Potter que estava ameaçando pegar a varinha.

- Você tem namorado?- ele perguntou meio envergonhado ficando uma gracinha!_ Foco, Lily._

- Não.- eu respondi- Mas não é isso.É que eu estou com os meus amigos e quero aproveitar a noite com eles.- eu respondi educada

- Entendo. Mas se quiser companhia…- sugeriu e eu sorri

- Pode deixar! Mas acho que é melhor você ir…. Seus amigos estão te chamando.- eu disse apontando para um grupo de amigos que olhava o tempo todo para nós

- Tem razão. Mas foi um imenso prazer rever você.-disse suuuper fofo! Agora eu sei porque eu fiquei com ele. Ele é responsável, engraçado, educado e suuper fofo! E pegou a minha mão e depositou um beijo,corei um pouco.E logo depois saiu.

- Lily do céu! Que pedaço de mal caminho é esse?- me perguntou Kelly abobada. Vi que Sirius ficou um pouco vermelho mas nada falou.

- Uma coisa nós todos temos que concordar. Você tem muuito bom gosto!- disse Lice e vi que Frank a repreendeu.- Qual é Frank, sou sua namorada mas não sou cega! Mas você sabe que eu prefiro você do que aquele cara!- disse e o efeito foi imediato: ele abriu um sorriso e roubou um selinho dela

- Mas Lily, quando foi que você pegou ele?- perguntou Kelly ainda animada. Será que ela não notou que Sirius está ficando com ciúmes, e o Thiago já está vermlelho com esse assunto?

- Acho que foi nas férias passadas. Você ficou com o amigo dele, o Christopher.- respondi. Mas vi que fiz a coisa errada Remo tentou segurar Thiago e James que tentavam partir para cima do Brian e seus amigos –Ok. Mas vamos mudar de assunto sim?-todos concordaram e logo esse assuto foi esquecido.

**POV James**

Apesar do tal _Brian_ aparecer, a noite foi bastante legal. Descobri coisas sobre a Lily que não sabia, como: ela nada super bem, é capaz de tomar pelo menos a mesma quantidade de whiskys de fogo que eu e o Almofadinhas, talvez até mais.

Descobri isso quando tomava o que devia ser o quinto copo, eu acho...

Pois eu e Almofadinhas não parávamos em pé mais ou menos na escala 6 de 10 de tontura, e já as garotas estavam só na escala 4 estavam ainda lúcidas por incrível que pareça.

Depois disso lembro que Alice pediu o motorista para levar todos para o carro e assim foi feito.

Ouvi elas dizerem que esperavam mais de nós, que esperavam que os marotos fossem mais fortes para bebidas, Mas não sei se ouvi direito, pois já estava com uma dor de cabeça de matar. É, pelo jeito a ressaca de amanhã vai ser daquelas.

Chegamos em casa e seguimos cambaleantes até os quartos, vi que Lily retirou um frasco de uma poção e dividiu para todos que não reclamaram e tomaram, fiz a mesma coisa e a ultima coisa que eu lembro é de cair na cama com a mesma roupa e apagar! Ou pelo menos é o que eu ia fazer se lily não tivesse me acordado quando saísse do banho

- Que é Lily? Por favor me deixa dormir!- implorei e vi que ela prendeu o riso

- Não posso Thiago. Você tem que tomar banho e rexar, senão a poção não vai faer efeito!- ela explicou. E sem saída eu tomei um banho. Demorei uns40 minutos, eu sei que é muito, mas um banho quente e demorado era tudo que eu precisava para relaxar. E deu certo, depois de algum tempo eu fiquei mais lúcido e sem a dor de cabeça. Aquela poção era realmente boa!

Sai do banheira com a calça do pijama, pois não costumo usar camisa. Só que não achei Lily na cama. Ela estava sentada no puff que tinha do outro lado do quarto. Fui até ela e sentei no outro puff que tinha, que é onde o Almofadinha senta quando conversamos até altas horas.

Ela estava com um livro na mão, mas o seu olhar estava vago como se estivesse pensando em algo.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?- perguntei a tirando do levou um susto ao perceber que eu estava do lado dela. Ela realmente estava distraída.

- Depende.- ela respondeu

- Por que você não aceitou sair comigo quando eu te chamei pela primeira vez?- eu perguntei. Sempre tive essa curiosidade. Vi ela suspirar antes de responder

- Eu estava saindo com um cara na época. Eric Jones.- eu levantei as sobrancelhas de surpresa. Ele é o batedor do time da Grifinória, ele simplesmente me odeia. Acho que agora eu sei o por quê disso.- Ele sempre foi um pouco inseguro na nossa relação. Ele dizia que um dia eu ia cansar dele, que eu era muita areia para o caminhão dele…- ela dizia, eu ia interromper falando que ela realmente era muuita areia para o caminhão dele, que afinal ela é umas das garotas mais bonitas da escola, ou melhor _a_ mais bonita. Mas ela não deixou e continuou- Eu fava que era bobeira e nós voltávamos as boas. Até que um dia, eu ser chamado Thiago Potter aparece e me chama para sair. Eu neguei, afinal já estava quase namorando o Eric, mas depois disso ele resolveu terminar tudo porque não podia competir com um dos caras mais gatos do colégio, o que não é mentira. Mas pode tirar esse sorriso idiota da cara Thiago, pois você sabe que é bonito- ela disse quando eu sorri maroto.

- Então quer dizer que eu sou bonito?- perguntei e ela revirou os olhos

- Eu não sou cega Potter!- ela retrucou e eu abri mais ainda o meu sorriso- Mas basicamente foi por isso. Mas eu não ia aceitar do mesmo jeito se eu tivesse solteira na época, pois a primeira impressão que eu tinha de você não era muito boa.- ela terminou e eu fiquei confuso

- Como assim?

- Lembra da primeira vez que eu te vi? No trem? – ela perguntou

- ah sim. Você estava chorando e na companhia do seboso.- eu disse meio enjoado por lembrar dele- E porque você estava chorando naquele dia?

- Eu tive a primeira briga séria com a minha irmã. Mas isso depois eu te conto. Mas desde aquele dia eu te achava metido, arrogante e tudo que há de ruim. Afinal você tinha respondido o Severo.- ela respondeu e eu não segurei

- E porque você era amiga dele?

- Thiago, eu conhecia o Severo desde que eu era criança. Foi ele que contou que eu era bruxa, foi ele que me contou como era o mundo mágico, me explicou que eu não era uma aberração como a minha irmã teimava e dizer, e sim que eu era especial por ser uma bruxa entende? Ele era um bom amigo, era uma boa pessoa, mas as más companhia fizeram dele um adorador das artes da trevas. E foi por esse motivo que eu parei de virar amigo dele no quinto ano.- ela respondeu calmamente mas podia ver que ela ainda ficava magoada por tocar nesse assunto

- Não foi porque ele te chamou _daquilo_?

- Thiago, ele nunca teve a intenção de dizer aquilo, e você sabe mais do que ninguém disso.- ela disse

- Então você sabia que ele gostava de você. Ou melhor _te ama_.- eu disse com dificuldade, pois fazer essas palavras saíssem da minha boca tive que fazer um imenso esforço

- Sim eu sei. Como não perceber que ele ficava corado quando conversava comigo, me observava de longe, e vivia implicando com você?- ela respondeu

- Mas você só fingia que não sabia então?- perguntei

- Sim. Era mais fácil ignorar. Mas desde aquele dia no lago eu não converso com ele. Mas ele sabe que eu me afastei dele por causa das escolhas dele, e não porque ele me chamou _daquilo_. Ele escolheu mexer com artes das trevas, e eu escolhi combatê-la. Ele escolheu o caminho dele e eu escolhi o meu. E são caminhos completamente diferentes- ela disse e eu fiquei admirado com ela. Tinha alguém amar mais ela do que eu?:É impossível! Eu acho que fiquei olhando para ela muito tempo, mergulhado naqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amo que ela percebeu- Que foi Thiago…- mas a voz dela morreu. Ficamos os dois nos encarando. O verde e o castanho esverdeados. Fomos nos aproximando e finalmente nos beijamos.

Não foi igual o nosso primeiro beijo que foi o do corredor no dia em que eu fiz a aposta.

Ele foi muito mais… mágico? Maravilhoso? Esplêndido? Não tenho palavras para descrever. As minhas mãos estavam na cintura dela e as mãos delas passeavam pelos meus cabelos. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, nos beijando, separando, buscando ar e beijando de novo. Até que ela solta as mãos do meu cabelo e eu soltou um muxoxo de indignação e ela ri com isso. Ela me dá um selinho e se afasta de mim em direção a cama, mas eu seguro a cintura dela e beijos seus lábios de novo, mas logo ela se afasta e diz

- Thiago, nós estamos com sono! Eu estou com sono, amanhã o pessoal vai estar com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos, e nós vamos ter que aturar eles.- ela me explicou calmamente

- Como assim? Você não nos deu uma poção? Eu já estou completamente lúcido e tenho certeza que amanhã não vou ter dor de cabeça.- eu disse

- Mas você tomou banho e relaxou. Eles não fizeram isso, provavelmente as meninas esqueceram essa parte. E como elas estavam muito grogues não entenderam o quando eu disse isso.-ela me explicou

- Humm… Lily?- eu disse meio hesitante

- oi?- ela perguntou

- Nós estamos… juntos?- perguntei esperançoso

- Não sei Thiago. – ela respondeu e eu fiquei confuso

- Como não sabe Lily! Nós nos beijamos….- eu disse

- Eu sei que nós beijamos. O que eu quero dizer é que vamos esperar um pouco para contar para os nossos amigos. - ela me disse, eu fiquei um pouco decepcionado, mas o que eu não faço por essa ruiva?

- Mas eu vou poder te beijar quando eu quiser?- perguntei maroto me aproximando mais dela. Ela riu

- Quem sabe?- ela disse

- Isso é um sim ou um não?- perguntei

- É somente um talvez.- ela me disse

- Mas te beijar quando não tem ninguém por perto, pode?- perguntei

- Não sei… Acho que sim.- e bastou isso para eu lhe capturar os lábios outra vez. Ficamos um bom tempo nos beijando, até que tivemos que a falta de oxigênio foi inevitável.

- Mas Lily, isso quer dizer que você gosta de mim?- perguntei esperançoso quando caminhávamos em direção a cama.

- Talvez.- ela me disse sorrindo, e deitando na cama. Bom, pelo menos é um talvez, não é um não, mas também não é um sim. Mas pelo menos é alguma coisa. Deitei feliz ao lado dela.

Vi que ela dormiu rapidamente, ou pelo menos parecia estar dormindo. Dormia tranqüila, mais parecia um anjo. E mais uma vez eu me perguntei como alguém pode amar uma pessoa como eu amo a Lily.

- Te amo.- foi a última coisa que eu disse ates de cair no sono

**Pov Lily**

Tudo ainda parece muito estranho para mim. Beijei o Thiago e gostei. Não bati na cara dele depois disso, e sim beijei ele mais ainda.

Se algum tempo atrás você dissesse que eu estaria conversando civilizadamente com o Potter, eu te diria que você precisa de tratamento.

Se algum tempo atrás eu chamasse o Potter pelo primeiro nome, eu falaria que você está escutando coisas.

Se algum tempo atrás você dissesse que eu estaria na casa do Potter nas férias, eu te diria que eu talvez tenha ficado louca e pensaria na hipótese de me internar no Saint. Mungus

Se algum tempo atrás você dissesse que eu estaria beijando o Potter, eu já estaria me internando no Saint Mungus e com urgência.

Mas agora… É como se tudo estivesse no seu devido lugar. Minhas mãos se encaixam perfeitamente nas dele, nossos lábios dançam em uma sincronia perfeita. Foi de longe o melhor beijo da minha vida. Foi como se estivesse soltando fogos de artifícios, como se tivesse borboletas na minha barriga.

Ainda mergulhada nesses meio de novas sensações eu o ouço dizendo

- Te amo.- Uma fala natural, como se não tivesse nenhuma dificuldade de ser falada. Uma frase totalmente verdadeira.

Como se fosse a coisa certa a fazer eu abri os olhos e vi que ele estava dormindo.

- Eu também- eu disse antes de deitar abraçada com ele. Foi como se tudo estivesse do seu devido lugar. Como se fosse a coisa realmente certa a se fazer.

N/A: Aqui está um novo cap!**  
**Espero que tenham gostado!**  
**Desculpem a demora,**  
**Mas estava sem tempo para escrever!**  
**Vou ver se da para postar caps semanalmente**  
**Mas não sei se vou dar conta**  
**Pois tenho outras fics também

** Mariana**


End file.
